


Dublín verde, Chicago verde

by KillerQueenGelatine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, PERDON POR ILUSIONAR SUS ALMAS, Pre-Slash, Teen!lock AU, lo siento, superpoderes!au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueenGelatine/pseuds/KillerQueenGelatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie ama a Olivia, es verde y grande con sus hojas bien definidas.Su macetero es blanco y la riega dos veces por semana para mantenerla feliz. Le habla antes de dormir y al despertar.</p><p>Olivia es su única planta y que Jim la olvide en Dublín no tiene perdón, aunque nunca se lo confiese.</p><p>Xanadu no es lo mismo, pero Jim la hizo para él y debería resultar. Al igual que su nueva vida en Chicago y los hermanos Moran en la ecuación de su adolescencia.</p><p>--</p><p>Este fanfic participa en el Rally 2016 "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "Tiger&Magpie".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones: Nada de lo que se reconoce como personajes y demases es mio, solo la idea y etc(?). Ya saben,típico disclaimer.
> 
> Beteado por Hagastian.
> 
> Poder usado: Herbogénesis 
> 
> [Playlist sugerido](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL620BNSQyKb32nhlSLKKL-ZgUi7MkcGv3)

El sonido es violento, un estruendo que rompe el silencio en medio de la noche y me despierta de la mano de mi hermano, que siempre ha sido tan calmado y hoy parece haber perdido la compostura en medio de una tormenta.

─ Richie despierta, nos vamos, ¡muévete!─ Me exige con la voz en un susurro desesperado, los ojos casi desorbitados en medio de la penumbra y solo cuando avanza, unos pasos lejos de la cama y le veo arrastrar la maleta que usamos ambos para viajar donde la abuela, me percato de que está completamente vestido y con uno de mis abrigos.

Me gusta ese abrigo, es café y tiene una tela suave en su interior que lo hace ser muy tibio en los inviernos, especialmente cuando el clima en Dublín es demasiado húmedo para respirar y usar mucha ropa.

─ Jimmy…─ Susurro asustado y me logro sentar en el borde de la cama. El aire frio se cuela desde las escaleras por la puerta abierta, donde Jim me espera con la maleta a los pies y esa mirada negra y errática que me asusta. ─ ¿Jimmy por qué estas vestido?-─ Pregunto, pero no recibo respuesta alguna porque mamá entra a la habitación con la misma mirada de Jim, como si estuviera arrancando de un monstruo o un fantasma. ─ ¿Mami?─ Cuestiono y ella me hace callar en un murmullo muy suavecito. La veo buscar mi ropa a los pies de la cama y yo estoy seguro de haberla dejado en la silla, perfectamente doblada como Jim me enseñó. Me dejo vestir como un muñeco, pero no entiendo nada; Jim da miradas furtivas hacia las escaleras, como esperando al monstruo del que mamá escapa y mueve los pies de manera nerviosa mientras juguetea con la manilla de la maleta, esperando a que mamá me termine de vestir.

Aún estoy durmiendo, creo, porque no me siento con ganas de levantarme y aun así me veo empujado junto a mi hermano, mientras mamá me abotona el abrigo negro que pertenece a Jim. Yo quiero mi abrigo café, sé que le digo entre un bostezo y siento los ojos pesados.

De forma intermitente me despierto, cuando Jim arrastra demasiado nuestra maleta por el pavimento y mamá lo hace callar con un tinte nervioso en su voz. Mamá me sujeta fuertemente contra su pecho, con un solo brazo dándole soporte a mi cuerpo mientras terminan de correr la última cuadra que queda a la estación de trenes. Me pregunto si papá sabrá que vamos de visita donde la abuela tan tarde y si nos acompañara cuando llegue del trabajo. Me pregunto si Jim se habrá acordado de regar a Olivia antes de irnos, pero todo se diluye en el sueño pesado que no puedo quitar de mis ojos.

Cuando despierto, todo parece haber sido un sueño más.

∞ ∞ ∞

Ha pasado más de dos años desde que arrancamos de casa. Nuestro cumpleaños número diez lo celebramos en la pensión en la cual estamos viviendo con mamá, en la habitación chiquitita que compartimos. Nuestra madre nos compra un pastel pequeño y nos canta cumpleaños feliz en la noche, cuando hemos llegado de la escuela y ella de su trabajo. Jimmy se ve muy contento y yo también lo estoy, porque a pesar de estar lejos de papá somos felices en nuestro pequeño nuevo hogar.

Mamá nos arropa después de habernos aseado para dormir y nos da las buenas noches, dándonos gracias por estar en su vida y susurrando que somos sus pequeños tesoros; me da un poco de pena escuchar lo triste que suena pero Jim me aprieta el brazo por debajo de las ropas de cama y yo me aguanto el llanto, solo para que mamá tampoco llore. Cuando apaga la luz y ella también se acuesta a dormir, mi hermano me susurra que no me duerma, porque quiere mostrarme algo.

Esperamos largo rato a que mamá se duerma y nos aseguramos, haciendo sonar el somier de la cama. Cuando se mueve solo para acomodarse, Jim me toma de la mano y corremos descalzos hasta el baño de la pensión, donde saca un frasco de mermelada viejo con tierra en el.

─ ¿Esto querías mostrarme?─ Pregunto con los labios fruncidos, tengo los pies helados y el pijama me queda corto, así que más frio tengo. Jim me mira con la misma expresión, seguramente él también tiene frio y siento un poco de culpa por reprocharle el que me quiera mostrar su frasco de mermelada con tierra.

─ Richie cállate y déjame mostrarte lo que aprendí, pero debes prometer no decírselo a mamá─ Me mira después, en silencio, como si realmente dudara de que guardaré su secreto. Asiento rápidamente y muevo los pies del piso, porque el frio ya es muy grande y me duele la piel.

Espero a que Jim haga algo, mueva el frasco o no lo sé, ¿algo?, para poder ir a acostarme y seguir durmiendo. ─ Feliz cumpleaños Rich, perdón por haber olvidado a Olivia en casa─ Suspira, con ese pesar con el que mamá también suspira y Jim de repente se ve muy adulto, nada para los diez años que acabamos de cumplir, sino una versión grande y madura de él, incluso un poco parecido a papá.

De la nada aparece una planta desde el frasco. Es una hoja pequeña que lentamente va creciendo y se queda allí, anidada entre la tierra húmeda mientras Jim sostiene el frasco fuertemente con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, como si el mismo estuviera haciendo crecer la planta. ─ ¿¡De dónde la sacaste!?─ Pregunto alarmado y me hace callar, asustado de que mamá despierte.

─ La hice yo, recién, Richie te lo acabo de mostrar, ¿no me estas prestando atención a lo que te regalo?.

Boqueo mientras intento buscar una respuesta; las plantas no crecen de la nada, me lo enseñaron en la clase de biología. Tienen un proceso donde son semilla y luego brote, de ahí un tallito y luego planta. Como los bebés, pero versión vegetal.

─ Jimmy eso es mentira, las plantas nacen de semillas y lo sabes, lo pasamos en biología la semana pasada─ Jim me mira como si hubiera dicho que los libros son tontos y da un bufido, casi frustrado.

─ _Lo sé Richie_ ─ Me aclara, como si fuera obvio lo que él ve y yo no─ Pero había una semilla en la tierra, y yo la hice crecer, ¿lo viste?-─ Pregunta mientras me pasa el frasco en las manos, tomándome por una de las muñecas para acercarme a la ventana que es el único método de ventilación del pequeño cuarto de baño.─ Mira, fíjate bien─ Apunta el musgo que hay por el borde de la ventana, donde el pegamento que siempre le ponen para sellar no ha dado resultado alguno.

Jim pone su dedo sobre el musgo y lentamente este va tomando altura, espacio entre el borde de la ventana y un pedacito de muralla que alcanza a cubrir cuando Jim no se detiene y el musgo pareciera crecer como la niebla por la mañana, descontrolado y rabioso.

Se me olvida que sostengo el frasco de mermelada con la planta entre las manos y la dejo caer al piso, la tierra y los vidrios sonando me devuelven a la realidad y miro a Jim asustado por lo que he hecho, o por lo que él ha hecho, ya no estoy seguro.

─ ¡Richard!─ Le escucho gritar furioso y en un pestañeo mamá ya está en el baño, con los cabellos desordenados y una mano en el pecho, del puro susto. Con cuidado nos toma de las manos y nos hace apartarnos mientras ella se agacha a recoger los pedazos de frasco que están desparramados por el piso. ─ ¿Qué hacían con este frasco Richie?─ Me pregunta a mí, porque sabe que no sé mentir y que Jim nunca dice las verdades completas.

─ Jim me lo quería mostrar…─ Siento la mirada de mi hermano clavada en la sien, como advirtiéndome que no rompa mi promesa de contarle a mamá lo que me acaba de mostrar─ Dijo que era porque había olvidado a Olivia en casa─ Agrego, cuando mamá no parece muy convencida de lo que le estoy diciendo. Jim se rasca la pantorrilla izquierda con el pie y espera a que mamá nos de permiso para acostarnos nuevamente. Mamá nos mira, de la misma manera que Jim hace cuando está pensando algo complicado en clases y cuando sus dedos pálidos encuentran a la pequeña planta que Jim hizo frente a mis ojos, todo en ella se relaja y suspira.

─ Está bien, vayan a dormir, mañana plantaremos el nuevo brote─ Se levanta apoyada de la bañera y nos apura a salir del baño, mientras ella se encamina al pequeño cuartito que hay bajo la escalera donde guardan las cosas para limpiar la pensión.

Jim se apresura a meterse a la cama y me roba el rincón, dándome la espalda y llevándose casi todas las mantas. ─ No quería soltar el frasco…─ Le digo a modo de disculpas, aunque no parece resultar demasiado. Espero unos minutos que se hacen eternos y vuelvo a intentarlo─ No iba a decirle a mamá, lo juro, tampoco quería que nos descubriera, perdón─ Tarda un poco en ceder, pero finalmente lo veo voltearse y devolverme la porción de ropa que me corresponde. Nos acurrucamos en el centro y me mira con el ceño fruncido, las manos metidas debajo de la cabecera.

─ ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?─ Susurro bajito, casi inaudible porque puedo escuchar a mamá con la escoba y la pala en el pasillo que da al baño. Jim toma un suspiro profundo y levanta la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirar sobre las frazadas a ver si la luz del baño aún está encendida.

─ No lo sé─  Responde con simpleza, con algo nada característico en él y por un momento me asusto, porque Jim siempre sabe todo.-─ O sea, no sé _por qué_ , pero sé que no soy el único, lo leí en la biblioteca, en el periódico de la señorita Higgins, hay otros como yo ahí, pero los buscan, por eso nadie debe enterarse─ Las palabras de Jim suenan tan seguras que me da incluso un poco de miedo. ¿Eso significa que mi hermano es distinto, está defectuoso o algo así?-─ ¿Y por qué yo no puedo hacer eso?─ Señalo con un poco de envidia. Debería asustarme, lo reconozco, porque crear plantas de la nada es algo muy extraño, pero a la vez seria muy genial poder hacer crecer arbolitos con solo tocarlos. Siempre me han gustado las plantas, a Jim no tanto y es un poco injusto.

─ No lo sé Richie, solo sé que no es _anormal_ , pero tampoco bien visto, por eso no le puedes contar a mamá─ Quiero responderle a Jim pero no alcanzo, mamá ha entrado a la pieza y Jim me tapa la boca con la mano, para que no hable y nos hagamos los dormidos. Al final el sueño me vence y termino acomodándome para dormir, pensando en Olivia, en Jim lleno de margaritas en el jardín de nuestra casa en Dublín.

 

∞ ∞ ∞

Los días pasan y no volvemos a hablar de lo que pasó en el baño, al brote de aquella noche, que trasplanto con mamá al día siguiente le pongo Xanadu, como la canción de Olivia Newton-John y secretamente intento hacerlo crecer cuando nadie me está mirando.

Jim me atrapa un día en la escuela y me obliga a faltar a matemáticas para que lo acompañe a la biblioteca, que se supone que está cerrada. Nos escabullimos por una ventana abierta al final del edificio y corremos entre los estantes, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Mi hermano rebusca entre los cajones del escritorio de la señorita Higgins y con una risita satisfecha saca una carpeta amarilla de entre los libros que hay en los cajones. Hay todo tipo de recortes de diarios americanos y de otros países de Europa, que hablan acerca de “capacidades especiales en humanos”. Jim tiene eso entonces, una capacidad especial.

─ ¿Por qué la señorita Higgins tiene todo esto?─ Me nace la curiosidad, ya que son demasiados recortes y hojas de periódicos roídos para ser algo…casual.

─ Ella puede mover los libros sin tocarlos, la vi hace una semana sacando un ejemplar de Shakespeare del estante más alto, flotó hacia su mano Richie, _flotó─_ Jim parece una licuadora a punto de estallar y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Él y la señorita Higgins son “humanos con capacidades especiales” y yo solo soy el hermano menor de Jim por tres minutos.

─ …y han encontrado gemelos con iguales poderes, al parecer las probabilidades de tener estas capacidades se dan en ellos…─ Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, encuentro la mirada de Jim sobre mí y siento que estoy mirando a un espejo en una feria de entretenciones. Somos iguales, pero a la vez siento que no nos parecemos en nada y eso me aterra un poco─ ¿Qué dijiste?─ Las mejillas se me tiñen de rojo porque no le estaba prestando atención.

─ Dije que encontraron gemelos que pueden hacer lo mismo, o tienen poderes parecidos, relacionados, ya sabes, agua-hielo, tierra-metal, cosas así─ Me queda mirando, como esperando que de la nada haga lo mismo que el hizo en el baño hace semanas atrás.

─ Jim yo no puedo hacer eso, eso con las plantas─ Enarca una ceja, preguntándome silenciosamente como es que estoy tan seguro y debo aguantar las lágrimas, porque Jim tiene la misma mirada de papá, esa acusadora que siempre nos hacía sentir tan mal cuando nosotros nos equivocábamos en algo y él tenía razón.

─ Estuve intentándolo con Xanadu, pero no pasa nada, solo se queda ahí─ La respuesta no parece agradarle y tuerce los labios, descontento.

─ Bueno…entonces eres el bonito de los hermanos, por lo menos te tocó algo─ Murmura como si nada y quiero reprocharle de que nos vemos iguales por ser gemelos, pero me hace callar y comienza erráticamente a guardar algunos papeles en el cinto de su pantalón, por debajo de la chaqueta de colegio y me empuja afuera del escritorio de la bibliotecaria.

Alcanzamos a escapar de ella, pero no a cubrir nuestra presencia en su puesto de trabajo.

∞ ∞ ∞

Es Agosto de 1990 cuando papá da con la pensión en la que llevamos cuatro años viviendo. Jim me explica poco después de que llegamos en aquellos años, que habíamos arrancado porque papá golpeaba a nuestra madre y todo explotó cuando el trató de defenderla y también recibió un golpe. Esa misma noche arrancamos y con los años comencé a darme cuenta de las señales de la relación abusiva que nuestros padres sostenían.

Pasa de igual manera que aquella vez. Es el golpe estruendoso de la maleta que me despierta y los ojos desorbitados de Jim, que intentan arrancar antes que su cuerpo. Esta vez no hay tiempo suficiente para arrancar de las garras de papá y su cuerpo se ve enrome y gastado después de tantos años sin verlo. Nadie intercede cuando mamá grita por ayuda y los puños violentos de lo que alguna vez fue un padre decente para mi se pierden en esa imagen que no puedo borrar de mi memoria. Veo a Jim intentando apartarlo de mamá y se ve tan pequeño, _tan endeble_ , igual a como yo me siento la mayor parte del tiempo. El estruendo continua y los gritos de ambos se mezclan en un aullido doloroso, clamando por salvación de algún tipo.

─ ¡Papá basta!─ Grito desesperado, como si mi voz de pajarito le fuese a intimidar; ni siquiera voltea a verme, simplemente sigue en su cometido de arremeter contra mi madre y cuestionarle de porqué lo abandonó, que seguramente lo dejó por otro hombre como _la zorra que es._

Va a golpearla de nuevo, estoy seguro. Jim grita como si se le fueran a salir los pulmones del cuerpo y no hay un descanso entre tanto ruido y violencia, es una amalgama de todo lo peor del mundo metido en nuestra pequeña habitación de pensión.

─ ¡DETENTE!─ Esta vez mi voz sale mucho más fuerte, como un rugido desde el fondo de mis entrañas y pareciera que la vieja construcción se va a partir en dos solo por mis palabras, pero no es eso lo que hace temblar el piso ni la casa. Jim me mira con sorpresa, el desconcierto impreso en su rostro mientras todo vuelve al silencio, sepulcral y bendito que había acogido nuestras vidas desde hace ya muchos años sin aquel hombre.

Veo que hay raíces que han roto el suelo y lo tienen contra el piso, en una prisión dolorosa de madera y enredaderas salvajes que parecieran querer comérselo, como si de un animal salvaje se trataran.

─ También puedes…─ Le escucho susurrar. Es lo último que realmente escucho antes de la multitud de pasos que bajan por la escalera para saber que está pasando en nuestra habitación. Prontamente todos los huéspedes de la pensión están amontonados en el marco de la puerta, tratando de ayudar a papá a salir de la prisión de raíces y a mamá a calmarse.

Al parecer yo también puedo, pero no de la manera correcta.

∞ ∞ ∞

Estamos en un avión rumbo a Estados Unidos.

No fue tan fácil conseguir los pasajes de avión, mucho menos lograr salir del país con el poco dinero que teníamos y el apellido que nos asechaba. De alguna manera a mamá la contacta un policía y le ofrece alterar los registros de nuestra identidad, logrando cambiar nuestro apellido de Brook a Moriarty, el apellido de soltera de mamá.

Ni hablar de cómo la convenció, dijo estar involucrado en la investigación de lo que había pasado en la pensión con papá, pero nunca le creí. Argumentó que era por nuestra seguridad y que niños como nosotros eran arrancados de los brazos de madres solteras, peor aún si eran separadas para ser llevados a lugares horribles donde los investigaban como las anormalidades que eran. Mamá ni siquiera miró el documento que firmó para cambiar nuestros datos, solo lo hizo y recibió la ayuda económica para poder costearnos los pasajes de avión a Estados Unidos.

De la misma manera que arrancamos de casa en Dublín, nos vemos forzados a arrancar de Irlanda en busca de otro tipo de seguridad, un nuevo ambiente para refugiarnos del peligro y comenzar una vida nueva, otra vez.

Mamá nunca se vio alterada por “nuestras capacidades especiales” y es debido a que es algo familiar. Nuestro abuelo lo poseía y nuestra abuela podía controlar la tierra, tal cual como lo decía el pedazo de periódico que Jim habia robado de la carpeta de la señorita Higgins. Al parecer el tener estas capacidades especiales no era nada extraño en la antigüedad y con el paso de los años se fue estigmatizando y perdiendo entre generaciones y generaciones de hijos sin ellas; como nuestra madre, por ejemplo.

Jim aprovecha de que mamá se levanta al baño un segundo y comienza a hablar, a mil por hora intentando abarcar todas las dudas que tengo y pareciera saberlas de manera telepática. ─ Es como la teoría básica Mendeliana, cuando conjugas los genes y tienes ciertas probabilidades de presentar un rasgo determinado, mamá fue el eslabón desprivilegiado, nosotros no, quizás nuestros hijos no tengan ninguna capacidad especial pero nuestros nietos si, o quizás sea al revés, ¿comprendes?─Susurra, mientras golpetea el vidrio de la ventana, que permanece con la cortina plástica abajo para no marearme. ─ ¿Te das cuenta de las posibilidades que nos da esto Richie?, los dos podemos hacerlo, al parecer no eres el hermano bonito…─ Bromea, mientras me pellizca el brazo para que le preste atención. Pareciera que llevara hablándome horas, pero solo han pasado unos segundos desde que mamá se levantó y el comenzó con su verborrea.

─ Jim, ¿Cómo conseguimos irnos de Irlanda así nada más? ─ Pregunto mirándolo seriamente, lo más serio que he mirado a Jim en mi vida y el me devuelve la mirada con la misma intensidad, cavilando si responderme realmente o no.

─ ¿Recuerdas los papeles que robé de la carpeta de la señorita Higgins?, había un examen entre ellos, _casi prehistórico_ , que se hacía anteriormente para “buscar” a las personas con esto. Era de la señorita Higgins y ella amablemente me ofreció la ayuda de su novio policía por tenerlo de vuelta.

─ Dios… _Jimmy_ _─_ Quiero seguir reprochándole, pero mamá regresa del baño y se acomoda en su asiento, junto a mí y me aprieta la mano, con la suavidad típica que siempre la caracterizó. La conversación muere allí y el cansancio de un vuelo tan largo y con dos escalas de por medio rápidamente nos va consumiendo hasta agotarnos por completo.

Terminamos aterrizando en el estado de Illinois, Chicago es nuestro nuevo hogar, uno que nos ofrecerá la esperanza de sobrevivir lo suficiente como para poder llegar a la mayoría de edad sin terminar en un laboratorio perdido en algún país roñoso.

Tomamos las pocas cosas que tenemos y nos encaminamos a… a lo que sea que este nuevo país tiene para nosotros. Mamá respira en pequeños tramos cuando la persona encargada de revisar nuestros pasaportes y la visa de estadía la observa, minuciosamente en busca de alguna anormalidad en los papeles pero pareciera no encontrar nada, porque lo timbra con el mismo entusiasmo que ha timbrado todos los otros papeles y nos deja avanzar en la línea.

Oficialmente somos inmigrantes irlandeses en américa y escondemos un secreto.

∞ ∞ ∞

Volvemos al mismo sistema de años atrás, buscar una pensión lo suficientemente económica para poder costearla, mamá consigue trabajo de camarera en un restaurant de comida rápida en el barrio de donde estamos viviendo y nos obliga a ir al colegio, negándose a que trabajemos para costear los gastos del diario vivir.

Hemos cumplido trece años y ni siquiera nos percatamos de la fecha.

 

Ir a una escuela nueva no es nada fácil cuando se es extranjero, menos aun cuando hay otra persona igual a ti acompañándote la mayor parte del tiempo. Como siempre nos ponen en salones separados y gracias al sistema americano de aprendizaje, me dejan avanzar un curso en biología y termino con chicos un año mayor que yo. Con Jim sucede lo mismo, pero en matemáticas.

La conversación que largamente se fue dilatando desde que llegamos a Chicago por fin llega a un punto donde no se puede retrasar más, cuando me armo de valor e increpo a Jim en la cafetería de la escuela, en la mesa donde solemos sentarnos solos a comer ya que no tenemos a nadie conocido.

─ ¿Por qué extorsionaste a la señorita Higgins?, eso está _mal_ Jim─ Le reprocho bajito, apenas audible solo para él mientras jugueteo con la comida que hay en mi bandeja, que no se ve para nada apetitosa.

─ ¿Por qué _casi_ matas a Robert, hm? ─ El silencio que se forma entorno a nosotros se puede cortar con un cuchillo, todos están en sus propios mundos pero de alguna manera las palabras de Jim parecieran destruir aquel que ambos hemos construido y debo respirar, profundo para no llorar y perder el control. No es bueno que pierda el control.

Termino por dejar la bandeja ahí, abandonada junto a mi hermano y su sonrisa triunfante, como si estuviese orgulloso de haberme recordado lo que no soy capaz de controlar y él sí. Tengo tanta rabia y pena acumulada que camino lo más rápido posible, intentando alejarme de él y su capacidad de hacerme sentir mal. Él y el parecido a nuestro padre, que siempre nos seguirá hasta el último de nuestros días.

Al final termino sentado en el salón de biología media hora antes del horario normal de clases. Escojo un puesto cercano a la ventana y con toda la situación que está sucediendo con Jim, puedo ver como las pequeñas semillas escondidas entre los bordes del sello y el vidrio florecen rápidamente, como si quisieran escapar de donde se encuentran. Termino por apreciar una hilera de brotes verde claro que adornan todo el ventanal y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

Alguien carraspea, en el marco de la puerta y doy un salto en mi puesto, botando la mochila que sostengo sobre las piernas y enfoco la mirada asustado, tratando de pensar rápidamente en una excusa de porque puedo hacer crecer las plantas en contra de mi voluntad.

─ ¿Te asusté? ─ Pregunta el chico rubio en la puerta mientras se saca los audífonos que están conectados a un walkman y se puede escuchar muy bajito, Light My Fire de The Doors. Es un poco más alto de lo normal y si está entrando a este salón, por lógica debe ser mayor. Su acento es el típico de una persona nacida y criada en Chicago y su ropa no desmerece al barrio más acomodado de la zona. ─ ¿Hola? ─ Le escucho hablar de nuevo y me doy cuenta que no he respondido a ninguna de sus preguntas.

─ No pensé que alguien llegaría tan temprano ─ Explico sin ninguna expresión en mi voz que denote lo que realmente está pasando, el miedo que siento por poder ser descubierto, la ira contra Jim y esa altanería tan propia en él. Me agacho lo suficiente para recoger la mochila y la vuelvo a colocar sobre mis piernas, volviendo a mirar las nuevas plantas que han crecido en el borde de la ventana e intento no moverme, para que estas no sigan germinando.

El chico parece captar mi indirecta de no querer socializar con él porque toma asiento detrás de mí y se vuelve a poner los audífonos que resuenan con The Doors a casi todo volumen. El silencio es lo suficientemente incomodo como para hacerme cambiar de posición en el asiento varias veces, rebuscar en mi mochila alguna solución para quitarme la incomodidad del cuerpo y solo logro encontrar mi cuaderno usado y el lápiz que tengo para escribir.

La música ha dejado de sonar y miro hacia la puerta para ver si es que el profesor ha llegado, pero el salón sigue igual de vacío y los pasillos de la escuela también por ser la hora de almuerzo.

─ Eres el chico nuevo, ¿cierto?, el que viene de Irlanda, tu hermano está en mi clase de matemáticas ─ Esta vez su voz es más calmada y no parece estar riendo como la primera vez en la cual no pude responder nada coherente. Sus palabras suenan más a confirmación que pregunta y realmente quiero ignorarlo, porque Jim dijo que era peligroso generar relaciones con los americanos en _nuestra condición_.

Ser anormales, monstruos de la genética es _nuestra condición._

─ Yo también tengo un gemelo, nunca había conocido a otra persona que lo tuviera─ Murmura pensativo, los dedos golpeteando la superficie de la mesa en un ritmo nervioso.

Gemelos…gemelos que tienen mayores posibilidades estadísticas de presentar capacidades especiales; por un momento pienso que él puede ser igual que yo y una chispa de esperanza se enciende en mi estómago, por no sentirme tan solo en este mundo extraño y hostil.

─ ¿Tú también puedes hacerlo? ─ Pregunto emocionado dándome vuelta para mirarlo, con una rapidez impresionante mientras las palabras abandonan mi boca y la mueca de desconcierto en su rostro responde antes que cualquier verbalización.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con…? ─ Las cejas de color castaño claro se juntan en el centro de su rostro, como queriendo abrazarse.

─ Nada, olvídalo─ Le interrumpo avergonzado. Fue ridículo de mi parte pensar siquiera que por tener el factor en común de ser parte de un nacimiento gemelar podríamos también compartir esta “capacidad especial”. Veo como quiere preguntar nuevamente acerca de mi interrupción, pero una tercera voz nos desconcentra y ambos miramos hacia la puerta.

En ella hay un chico igual al que se encuentra sentado detrás de mí, solamente con los cabellos más cortos y un toque más bronceado, pero a fin de cuentas es la misma persona.

─ Te estuve buscando por toda la escuela, ¿Qué te dije de tomar mis cosas sin pedírmelas, idiota? ─ Me otorga una mirada breve, pero yo los ignoro y prontamente ellos se olvidan de que estoy ahí. El resto de la clase comienza a llenar el salón y el silencio reina el espacio en cuanto el profesor Clifton deja el maletín sobre la mesa y comienza a dictar la clase.

∞ ∞ ∞

Jim me alcanza a la salida de clases, me toma de la muñeca y la sostiene fuertemente entre sus dedos hasta que dejo de tirar de mi brazo para soltarme. Es su manera de pedirme disculpas sin realmente verbalizarlo y me molesta que siempre logre que lo perdone con tan poco.

─ Yo lo hubiera hecho─ Murmura, cuando hemos abandonado el sector donde está nuestra escuela y la masa de alumnos se ha disipado lo suficiente como para ser solo un par de personas caminando a una distancia prudente, quizás vivan en el mismo sector que nosotros.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Le observo sin entender en realidad lo que me quiere decir. Hay algo mas detrás de sus palabras y el silencio que se cuela entre nosotros casi logra sepultar la conversación al final.

─ Matarlo, lo hubiera hecho─ Declara, con una naturalidad inhumana que me asusta. Se acomoda la mochila sobre el hombro y sigue caminando aun cuando siento los pies pesados, llenos de un barro que no me dejan avanzar. Cuando llegamos a la pensión me escabullo al pequeño patio que tiene y me siento con Xanadu entre las piernas. No quiero ver a Jim, no después de todo lo que ha dicho hoy día.


	2. Chapter 2

Las cosas lentamente retornan a la normalidad los días posteriores. Jim no hace comentario alguno de nuestra conversación y tampoco vuelve a sacar el tema de papá o de nuestra capacidad de manejar las plantas. Por mi parte, todos los días después de la escuela y si no tengo tarea, me siento en el patio trasero con Xanadu en mi regazo, la mayoría de las veces no pasa nada, pero hay días en que puedo hacer florecer un brote nuevo en su macetero y siento que esta capacidad extraña ya no es tan ajena a mí. Con practica voy tomando un pequeño control y la seguridad se me pega en la espalda, junto con un orgullo que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera por Jim.

Las clases siguen iguales, la vida sigue igual y lo único que cambia es el frio que comienza a azotar al estado. Para finales de noviembre está todo lleno de nieve y ya no puedo sentarme con mi planta en el patio, ni mirar el pasto crecer. Debemos cambiar la ropa veraniega por cosas más pesadas y la nostalgia me embarga, porque el frio de Chicago me recuerda al frio de Dublín y por ciertos momentos, pequeños y efímeros deseo volver el tiempo atrás, a la ignorancia de tener una familia funcional y una nula capacidad de hacer crecer las plantas con solo sentirme perturbado emocionalmente.

El chico rubio de la clase de biología no intenta hacer contacto alguno, pero aprendo que se llama Severin Moran y su hermano Sebastian. No son alumnos destacados, tampoco son del montón y se mantienen ahí, en el borde de mi retina cada vez que toman asiento cerca, como queriéndose hacer notar. Luego de un tiempo comienzo a darme cuenta que están en todos lados y siempre juntos. En clases de biología, en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo un par de mesas más allá con el grupo de amigos que comparten, en los pasillos cuando quiero retirar mis libros del casillero, en la biblioteca, dentro del laboratorio de química cada vez que paso por afuera de el los martes por la tarde, cuando debo irme solo a casa porque Jimmy desaparece siempre.

A mediados de diciembre mi curiosidad es más grande y me quedo dando vueltas por la escuela después de clases un martes. Me aseguro de que el conserje se ponga a limpiar la sala más lejana al laboratorio de química y con cuidado me asomo por la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta, intentando mirar que hacen los gemelos Moran. Jamás habría hecho esto de no ser por la extraña sensación que siempre se formaba en mi estómago al verlos constantemente, en todas partes que mirara, después de haber hablado con Severin aquella vez en clases. Parecían fantasmas rondándome, o quizás mi paranoia instaurada por el miedo pasado y las advertencias de Jim habían hecho su trabajo.

Mi sorpresa es mayor cuando veo que Severin, de alguna forma desconocida imita las descargas eléctricas para recrear el experimento del caldo primigenio, sin tener los electrodos necesarios.

Las palabras de Jim resuenan en mi cabeza, el recuerdo de estar debajo del escritorio de la señorita Higgins años atrás, mirando los recortes dentro de la carpeta amarilla y la probabilidad de compartir las características especiales en hermanos gemelares eran aún mayores que en otros vínculos sanguíneos. Las piezas van cayendo lentamente en su lugar, y con el golpeteo fuerte de mi corazón me doy cuenta de que no estaba equivocado en mi primer pensamiento. Quizás Severin si pertenece a la estadística y por ende, Sebastian también.

Quiero arrancar y correr a contarle a Jim, porque él siempre ha sabido más de esto y de alguna manera siempre está consiguiendo información, pero Sebastian parece verme antes de que pueda correr y abre la puerta de golpe, dejándome caer a cuerpo muerto dentro del laboratorio de química. Tan pronto como Severin se percata de mi presencia la pequeña luz brillante que proporcionaba energía al experimento se apaga y el silencio sepulcral se instaura entre todos.

─ ¿Cuánto viste? ─ Pregunta Sebastian con voz ronca, nada parecido al tono amable de su hermano que se levanta con cuidado del pupitre alto donde estaba sentado y camina un par de pasos, acercándose a nosotros. ─ ¿Cuánto viste? ─ Vuelve a insistir, esta vez sus palabras son más duras y se me aprieta el estómago, al recordar a mi padre con sus palabras.

─ No vi nada.

─ No te creo─ Interrumpe violento, no alcanzo a levantarme por mi mismo porque Sebastian me tiene agarrado del abrigo y ha logrado ponerme de pie sin mucho esfuerzo. Intento soltarme, pero no consigo nada porque soy considerablemente más bajo que él.

─ Sebastian suéltalo─ Murmura Severin detrás de él y su mano aparece a hacer justicia, apretando el brazo de su hermano hasta que este me suelta. Me acomodo el abrigo como puedo y aprieto los labios molesto, con la impotencia recorriéndome el cuerpo por no ser más astuto, por no poder defenderme de ellos si decidieran darme una paliza por estarles espiando. El silencio se vuelve a instaurar entre los tres y puedo ver como Sebastian me mira, fijamente, pensando que hacer. Severin no ha soltado su brazo y lo mantiene anclado a su lugar, no dándole espacio para moverse y atraparme nuevamente.

─ Si quieren generar un polímero, necesitan una base de arcilla─ Susurro al final, cuando el silencio es demasiado pesado como para poder mantenerlo y el miedo demasiado grande como para moverme e irme.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Escucho a Severin decir detrás de su hermano, con la sorpresa palpable en sus palabras y la emoción que pareciera desbordarle por cada partícula del cuerpo. Alcanza a dar dos pasos por sobre su hermano y con el mero sonido de sus zapatos, me siento amenazado y comienzo a correr hacia la salida de la escuela; no me detengo hasta que estoy a tres cuadras de la pensión y mis pulmones queman por no estar acostumbrado a este tipo de ejercicio físico.

 

Es viernes cuando ya no puedo escapar de encontrarme con los gemelos Moran. Jim me ha preguntado constantemente porque estoy tan extraño y dilato la conversación lo más posible, intentando buscar alguna excusa que darle, porque no estoy seguro de lo que vi y tampoco cuan peligrosos puedan ser los hermanos Moran. Aunque sean solo unos adolescentes, son personas desconocidas y yo soy el eslabón más bajo de la cadena en esta escuela.

─ ¿A esto te referías con tu pregunta aquella vez, cierto? ─ La voz de Severin está cubierta por una emoción casi infantil cuando me toma por el brazo y me empuja a un salón vacio, muy temprano en la mañana. Jim decidió quedarse en casa alegando que la estupidez de nuestros compañeros lo estaba volviendo loco y no encontré forma de convencerlo de ir conmigo a clases. ─ ¿Qué puedes hacer tu, tiene que ver con las plantas cierto?, ¿por eso te asustaste cuando entre al salón ese día?, esos brotes no aparecerían de un día para otro, estaba seguro─ Sus palabras son tan rápidas que solo logro captar la emoción en ellas, en como vibran en su lengua y abandonan su garganta de forma gruesa, con ese acento tan característico de la zona, que junta algunas palabras y no me permite entenderlas en el primer intento de escucharlo.

Me quedo en silencio mientras el sigue sosteniendo mi muñeca, sus dedos se sienten diferentes a los de Jim, son más grandes y están ardiendo. Tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento mi piel comenzará a quemarse netamente por la sensación.

─ Por favor…respóndeme─  Esta vez su voz no suena tan exaltada como al principio, es más bien un murmullo triste que acompaña su expresión preocupada, temiendo haberse delatado con la persona equivocada. Jim me va a matar cuando le cuente.

─ Si, si puedo, con las plantas…pero solo a veces, no sé cómo controlarlo…─ Él suelta mi muñeca y todo el calor aglomerado en esta se desvanece de la nada, concentrándose en mis mejillas y el sonrojo profuso que debo estar portando por haberle confesado a un extraño, que soy parte de esta rareza de la naturaleza.

─ ¡Lo sabía!, no podíamos ser los únicos─ Celebra con entusiasmo y me mira, con esos ojos azules y brillantes que parecieran despedir electricidad de ellos frente a la felicidad de encontrarme. El silencio que precede se extiende hasta que no es posible sostenerlo, cuando el ruido de la vida estudiantil nos interrumpe y el timbre remarca que las clases han comenzado y estamos tarde a donde sea que tengamos clases. Severin me mira y no se mueve un ápice para darme paso de ida y no sé qué hacer con respecto a eso.

─ Ven a casa después de clases, Sebastian me enseñó, él sabe cómo manejar esto─ Susurra con complicidad mientras mueve las manos alrededor de nosotros, intentando explicar sin palabras las capacidades especiales que poseemos.

─ No puedo, mi hermano me va a estar esperando, _además…_ ─ Mi voz se espesa solo un poco, el tono necesario para aparentar la edad que realmente tengo─ No te conozco, no sé quién eres, perfectamente podrías ser esas personas que buscan a otros como yo y los venden o…trafican, o que se yo, a los que quieren experimentar con _nosotros_ ─ Una chispa de alegría se enciende en mi interior, orgulloso de haberme negado a algo que antiguamente habría dicho que si de manera crédula, confiado de la buena voluntad del mundo y el inexistente mal en este.

Mi padre y este desconocido poder me enseñaron muchas cosas con el paso de los años.

Lo escucho reírse y regreso la mirada a él, casi insultado por su reacción. ─ ¿En serio, te das cuenta que estamos en la misma posición en estos momentos? ─ Frunzo el ceño ante sus palabras y tengo ganas de pellizcarlo, como Jim lo hace conmigo o darle un pisotón de la pura impotencia.

─ _Está bien_ ─  Acepto, de mala gana y me cruzo de brazos para poner una distancia entre ambos─ Pero mi hermano no se puede enterar de esto, ¿escuchaste? ─ Severin asiente con fervosidad, dejando que sus cabellos rizados se desordenen y yo debo suprimir una sonrisa, de ver a un chico tan enorme como si fuera un cachorro de perro.

─ En el estacionamiento después de clases, te vamos a estar esperando─  Me advierte y de igual manera que me arrastró al salón, sale de este, dejándome solo y con la sensación de que estoy cometiendo un error muy arriesgado.

∞ ∞ ∞

Cuando el último timbre del día suena creo que el alma me va a abandonar el cuerpo. La sensación de ansiedad se ha mantenido conmigo durante todo el día y ni siquiera la amenaza de castigo del profesor de historia me hace distraerme cuando llego cinco minutos tardes por culpa de Severin y su emboscada.

No debería ir. Sé que no debería ir a encontrarme con los gemelos Moran al estacionamiento y que lo más racional de mi parte seria regresar a casa y hablar con Jim de todo esto. Él siempre tiene soluciones, siempre busca una manera en que todo resulte bien, como con lo que pasó con la señorita Higgins y su novio policía.

Aun así me encamino hacia el fondo de la escuela y salgo por la puerta que da hacia los estacionamientos. Allí están Severin y Sebastian, este último con un cigarrillo entre los labios y el ceño fruncido. Veo como chasquea los dedos y de la anda una pequeña llama naranja aparece entre ellos y el cigarrillo que reposa en sus labios se enciende, y él suelta una gran bocanada de humo. Sus ojos igual de azules que los de Severin se clavan en mí y me quedo de pie, paralizado a mitad de camino sin saber si avanzar o no. Quizás por eso sentía que Severin me estaba quemando con solo tocarme, _quizás_ , él es igual a mí y le cuesta controlar esta habilidad. La esperanza salta en mi estómago, pero en igual medida el miedo que me provoca Sebastian no me permite moverme.

─ ¿Qué esperas?, súbete al maldito auto, Dios ─ Lo escucho gruñir mientras Severin le otorga un codazo y con palabras mucho más gentiles, me ofrece subir al auto nuevamente, esperando con la puerta abierta para mí.

Severin es como un cachorro expectante y alegre, Sebastian es más un animal salvaje a la espera de atacarte en cuanto bajes la guardia; cavilo mientras me acomodo en el asiento trasero y el silencio que pareciera caracterizar nuestras interacciones previas se hace presente todo el viaje hasta la casa de los Moran.

Su hogar no es nada comparado con lo que he visto antes, en Dublín no teníamos una mala situación económica, pero tampoco era acomodada, vivíamos con el sueldo de mi padre y los ingresos que generaba mamá, arreglando ropas de las vecinas y alguno que otro vestido para ocasiones especiales; las pensiones quizás era un poco menos que nuestra casa, algo humildes, pero aun ponían un techo sobre nuestras cabezas y nos protegían de las inclemencias del frio y la vida en sí. La residencia de los Moran es una casa grande de dos pisos, blanca con jardineras en cada ventana, llenas de flores y helechos que rebosan de verde. El garaje da perfectamente para dos autos y Sebastian aparca en uno de los espacios vacíos y no espera a que bajemos, botando la colilla del tercer cigarrillo que lleva fumando y entrando a la casa.

─ No lo tomes en cuenta, está molesto porque tenías razón con lo de la arcilla, hoy en la mañana descubrimos un polímero en formación─ Me comenta con tranquilidad, mientras cierra el auto después de bajarnos. Me pregunto cómo son capaces de entender siquiera el experimento de Miller. Jim tardó una semana completa en estudiarlo y yo solo después de cuatro meses pude comprender a que se refería con su caldo primitivo y la formación de los polímeros. Tampoco es como si hubiese mucha información disponible y lo que nos enseñan en la escuela es bastante vago. Al igual que con la señorita Higgins, sospecho que Jimmy hizo algo malo para conseguir esa información, pero no me atrevo a preguntarle.

Tan desconcentrado estoy que Severin ya me ha hecho caminar hasta la casa y estamos de pie frente a las escaleras que dan hacia el segundo piso. Puedo ver la espalda de una mujer robusta enfundada en un vestido de sirvienta que se pierde por una puerta, y solo alcanzo a visualizar una pequeña porción de su piel negra asomándose por la manga corta del uniforme.

─ Vamos, Aibileen nos llevará algo de comer─ Asiento a sus palabras aunque no entiendo que está pasando, es cierto que antes había visto personas negras en las calles de Chicago, pero no tenía conciencia de ellos trabajando como sirvientes en casas acomodadas. Un dolor frio anida en el fondo de mi estómago y no sé cómo tomarlo, porque nadie debería servir a otra persona de esta manera, por algo somos personas funcionales que pueden satisfacer sus necesidades autónomamente. Quiero preguntarle a Severin porque ella trabaja aquí, pero mi vergüenza es mayor.

Llegamos al segundo piso y nos recibe un pasillo largo que da hacía varias habitaciones, Severin toma mi muñeca y me guía hasta la que asumo es la habitación de Sebastian y puedo sentir nuevamente esa sensación calcinante en la punta de sus dedos, como si intentara atravesar mi piel y quemarme desde adentro.

─ No puedes estar enojado para siempre porque Richard tenía razón─ Le escucho decir y frunzo el ceño. Jamás le he dicho mi nombre, pero tampoco ellos me han dicho el suyo y yo de todas formas lo sé por prestar atención a la lista en clases de biología. Debe ser lo mismo entonces, razono para mí. ─ No seas gruñón, si él sabía acerca de la arcilla, quiere decir que sabe más cosas, ¿cierto? ─ Pregunta mientras se voltea a mirarme, aun me tiene sujeto por la muñeca y cuando veo que Sebastian enarca una ceja tan alto que temo que escape de su rostro, me suelto con un tirón de mi brazo nada disimulado; el rostro se me enrojece hasta las orejas y me rasco los cabellos de la nuca nerviosamente.

Severin pasa por mi lado y toma asiento junto a Sebastian en su cama, que está más apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana que en la cama en sí, interesado en dejar caer las cenizas hacia afuera. ─ Bueno, ¿y? ─ Explota expectante, el humo del cigarrillo nuevo escapa por su nariz y parece un dragón mirándome con ansias de asesinarme.

Suspiro para armarme de valor y me saco la mochila del hombro, con cuidado retiro la silla que está en el escritorio y tomo asiento frente a ellos, como si fuese un interrogatorio de una película de detectives.

─ Al parecer estas…”capacidades especiales” tienen que ver con la genética, ya saben, como las arvejas de Mendel ─ Repito las palabras que Jim me dijo hace años atrás, cuando aún éramos ignorantes y temerosos en el tema─ Se traspasan de generación en generación dependiendo de cuantas personas tengan esto en su familia y… es más posible que se de en gemelos que en hermanos normales─ Murmuro incómodo y me acomodo mejor en la silla. Los pies me cuelgan y me siento repentinamente un niño de cinco años nuevamente. ─ Los gemelares presentan los mismos poderes, sino muy parecidos. Jim y yo podemos hacer crecer las plantas, aunque yo no puedo hacerlo a voluntad siempre─ Me apresuro a aclarar y Sebastian me mira impasible, como si no le hubiera dicho nada relevante.

─ ¿Eso es todo? ─ Mira a Severin con el ceño fruncido y alterna la mirada hacia mí, rueda los ojos y se estira, como un felino en la cama, dejando reposar su cabeza en las piernas de su hermano. Por el contrario Severin parece una estrella a punto de explotar, con energía atrapada en cada miembro de su cuerpo y no sabe cómo redirigirla; no ha dicho nada, pero su expresión corporal demuestra lo mucho que está interesado en todo lo que estoy diciendo.

Quiero preguntar si realmente me van a enseñar a controlar esto o simplemente me tragieron para interrogarme, pero antes de que pueda decir palabra alguna la puerta suena con un suave repiqueteo y el cuerpo de la mujer robusta se hace espacio en la habitación, con una bandeja cargada de dulces caseros y tres vasos de leche.

─ ¡Sebastian!,¿Qué te he dicho de fumar dentro de la casa?─ Aibileen, como la ha llamado Severin, regaña en un acento mucho más cantado que el de los hermanos Moran, tiene la voz demasiado gruesa para ser considerada femenina, pero eso no quita los rasgos finos que se esconden detrás de su vejez. El cambio en Sebastian es radical y por una fracción de segundo el asombro se sobrepone a la incomodidad de estar presenciando algo íntimo del núcleo familiar Moran. Su expresión cambia y se relaja, y lo que parece ser toda la ira y mal humor acumulado se diluye en una risa parca que parece también llevarse el reproche de la mujer con la bandeja.

─ Prometo no hacerlo más si prometes no contarle a papá─ Ofrece, mientras apaga el cigarrillo a medio consumir en el borde de la ventana y lo deja caer sin cuidado alguno. En dos movimientos ya está de pie, sosteniendo la bandeja llena de comida e incitando a Aibileen a dejar la habitación, con dos besos repartidos en sus mejillas en agradecimiento. Severin solo sonríe apoyado en la cama y puedo sentir su mirada alegre sobre mi sien, mientras consumo la imagen nada conocida dentro de mi propio entorno. Es nuevo y desconocido y por algún motivo me resulta placenteramente acogedor, porque puedo apreciar rápidamente que Sebastian no es solo una cara amargada y un paquete de tabaco, sino aún un adolescente, igual que yo, con amor por una figura femenina.

Cuando la mujer se retira de la habitación Sebastian vuelve a su carácter anterior, pero esta vez con una galleta en la mano.

─ Seb, Richard quiere aprender lo que nos enseñó papá─ El otro rubio comenta despacio, tanteando las palabras para que suenen suaves y despreocupadas. Sebastian lo mira pensativo, sopesando las palabras de su hermano y luego me mira a mí, con esos ojos azules idénticos a los de Severin, pero que no contienen la electricidad del otro rubio. Mordisquea la galleta sin pasión alguna y debo apartar la mirada cuando se vuelve cansador mirar su ceño fruncido.

─ Si la casa se quema, tú pondrás la espalda a la varilla Rin─ Concede Sebastian al final, con un suspiro cansado y la mano libre acomodando sus cabellos cortos.

Al parecer, mi travesía con las plantas comienza con ellos y no con Jim, como siempre lo esperé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue toda una travesía, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, esta historia aun le queda muuucho por desarrollar, así que si gustas saber como podría continuar dejame un mensaje haciendomelo saber >:(.
> 
> Gracias por leer <3.
> 
> Edit: ...esto no es el final. _Sorry boys! I'm soooo changeable!_


	3. Chapter 3

Me llama mucho la atención el interés de Severin por ayudarme a controlar un poder que el desconoce, pero que a la vez comparte en distinta medida. También, el hecho de que involucre a Sebastian, aunque este no parece tener ni la más mínima pizca de interés en mí o siquiera en lo que su hermano le está pidiendo, con grandes ojos azules y tirones de ropa nada delicados.

De la habitación de Sebastian terminamos en el patio trasero, es un terreno amplio que no desmerece el tamaño de la casa, el césped se encuentra brillante y verde por el reciente descongelo de las nevadas del invierno; pareciera que las inclemencias del tiempo no hubiesen atacado el jardín de los Moran, porque aún existen flores vivas entre las cercas y uno que otro brote resistente a la fría nieva. En una de las esquinas hay un conjunto de juegos infantiles, un columpio con dos asientos y una pequeña rueda con asientos para girar. Obviamente son recuerdos de infancia porque los cuerpos largos y delgaduchos de ambos gemelos ya no entran en esos asientos tan pequeños.

Lo que si llama mi atención, por sobre todas las cosas que atacan mi vista, es la vasta piscina que reside en la esquina contraria a los juegos. Es grande, más grande de lo que he visto en toda mi vida y la sensación de que no encajo en este lugar se asienta pesadamente en mi estómago.

─ ¿Cómo mantienen el agua así? ─ Pregunto, porque el silencio entre los hermanos es demasiado grande y yo parezco un espectador grotesco entre ellos, mirando con voracidad algo que es tan típico para ellos.

─ ¿Así cómo? ─ Severin es quien responde primero y puedo escuchar el sonido de mofa que hace Sebastian a su espalda.

─ Sin congelarse, tonto─ Su hermano intercede y rueda los ojos, caminando hasta el porche que antecede nuevamente a la casa─ Se filtra constantemente, o simplemente hago esto─ Comenta, con tranquilidad mientras repite la acción de hace unas horas; chasquea los dedos y esta vez sostiene la llama en su mano, lanzándola con precisión en el centro del agua. Se escucha el sonido típico de esta evaporándose, pero no veo mayor perdida en la sustancia.

─ En fin, Rinny, me haces perder el tiempo con tu amigo, ¿podemos proceder? ─ Hace un movimiento con su mano, algunas chispas saltan de sus dedos y lo veo reírse, como si rememorara algún recuerdo agradable, solo por haber hecho aquello.

Severin se ha mantenido impasible durante todo este tiempo, casi contemplativo, pero la energía de antes sigue allí presente, como si un rayo estuviera a punto de impactar la tierra. Lo veo obsérvame con tranquilidad antes de extender su mano y sujetarme de la muñeca, de la misma manera que hizo anteriormente. No entiendo porque tiene aquella fijación de moverme como si fuera un muñeco, en vez de hablarme como cualquier persona lo haría.

La sensación calcinante de sus dígitos sigue allí, como las veces pasadas.

Terminamos por sentarnos junto a Sebastian en los escalones del porche, dejando a su hermano al medio y puedo ver como asoma  la cabeza para poder mirarme por sobre el hombro de Sebastian.

─ Bien, lo único que necesitas saber es respirar y controlar tus emociones. Si no sabes complementar ambas cosas, estas jodido─ Frunzo el ceño ante sus palabras. ¿Eso es todo?, ¿esa es la gran clave de todo este manejo de las capacidades especiales?. Severin pareciera captar mi disgusto, porque antes de que Sebastian pueda decir algo, intercede con su voz suave y más calmada─ Es más difícil de lo que suena, a mí me costó mucho más que a Sebastian…─ Asiento inseguro, sus palabras me confortan pero no explican el cómo lograré lo que Sebastian y él han conseguido hacer.

─ Haz florecer ese diente de león─ Señala Sebastian con su dedo a una flor amarilla en medio del pasto, una de las únicas que ha aparecido después de la nieve.

─ No puedo─ Contesto sin delicadeza y me remuevo incómodo donde me encuentro sentado. Por la proximidad de los gemelos puedo sentir el calor de ambos y es algo mucho más fuerte y abrumante que con cualquier otra persona. Desvío mi mirada del diente de león hasta el horizonte cortado por la cerca hacia la casa vecina y el sol que se esconde detrás de ella, como si estuviera corriendo para alcanzar a la luna prontamente. Se está oscureciendo y aún no he llegado a casa, mamá debe estar por regresar y seguramente Jim se enojará por no estar allí a tiempo.

─ Hazlo─ Exige Sebastian y sin reparo alguno me toma del brazo con brutalidad, nada similar a los toques suaves y tibios de Severin, muy por el contrario sus dedos se contraen en torno a mi carne y aprietan lo suficiente como para que el dolor quiera hacerme llorar. ─ ¡Hazlo! ─ Su voz se levanta por sobre el tono normal y el sentimiento frio de que me va a golpear, tal cual como papá lo hizo con mamá la última vez que lo vimos me hace sudar de la nada. La voz de Severin se mezcla en el fondo de todo, con un susurro apenas perceptible llamando a su hermano, como un ancla a tierra. Sebastian insiste, aun con el agarre y cuando se mueve para lo que asumo es hacerme daño, la escena de la pensión en Irlanda se repite, pero esta vez son las enredaderas que adornan los pilares del porche los que atrapan a Sebastian sometiéndolo al suelo mojado.

No me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo porque me aparto violentamente y cierro los ojos, intentando controlar la respiración y el miedo que me crepita en la base de la espalda, como un mal recuerdo.

─ Respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez─ Las instrucciones vienen del piso, la voz calmada de Sebastian me regresan a la realidad y puedo apreciar lo que he hecho. Está atrapado contra el suelo en una maraña de ramas y hojas que han crecido desproporcionalmente a lo normal. Severin no está en ninguna parte a la vista y por un momento creo que he hecho algo más terrible que someter a Sebastian al piso, pero los cabellos ondulados de su hermano reaparecen, con una pequeña tijera de podar en mano.

─ Richard, respira, me estas cortando la circulación de una pierna─ La situación se asienta, completamente y por primera vez escucho a Sebastian en su totalidad, respirando a la capacidad máxima que dan mis pulmones y dejo ir el aire, la sensación mareante de relajarme después de haber estado tanto tiempo tenso.

Las enredaderas dejan de crecer y Severin con una paciencia absoluta comienza a cortar las hojas, hasta liberar a su hermano. Sebastian no parece molesto, ni siquiera porque su espalda está completamente húmeda por el agua acumulada en el césped o por el descontrol que he generado por solo una actitud que sobre pensé.

─ Por lo menos hiciste florecer el diente de león─ Comenta, una vez de pie con voz pensativa. Hay un resto de diversión en su voz y Rin es el primero en comenzar a reírse ante las palabras de su hermano. Termino riéndome con ellos, como acto reflejo aunque no comparto demasiado el humor de la situación.

─ Anda Rinny, llévalo a su casa, no quiero que me mate por el camino─ Hace el intento de acercarse e instintivamente retrocedo. Hay algo en Sebastian que me inspira cierto respeto, incluso miedo. ─ Recuerda respirar, practica pensando en cosas que te den miedo y mantenlas a raya, si dejas que la emoción te consuma, tu poder te consume─ Son sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer por la puerta hacia el interior de la casa.

El cielo se ha oscurecido por completo y las primeras estrellas comienzan a aparecer, brillando intermitente sobre las luces de la ciudad que lentamente cobran vida y el bullicio del diario vivir empieza a disminuir. Jim debe estar histérico, de eso estoy seguro y posiblemente mamá esté preocupada si Jim no ha inventado algo para cubrirme; de todas formas y a pesar de que sé que me significará el doble de tiempo llegar a la pensión, no quiero que Severin me lleve.

─ No tienes que molestarte, puedo tomar un bus─ Le aviso mientras me levanto, sacudiendo la suciedad invisible en mis ropas. Aun llevo puesto el abrigo pero me doy cuenta de que abandone mi mochila en la habitación de Sebastian y me siento tonto de la nada.

─ De todas formas te llevaré, iré por las llaves y tu mochila, espérame en el salón─ Indica y no se mueve hasta que me ve re-ingresar a la casa y quedarme donde me indico, asegurándose por sobre el hombro antes de subir la escalera que no he escapado mágicamente por la puerta.

Me mantengo de pie en la sala de estar, no me atrevo a sentarme, no existe esa confianza y siento que simplemente podría romper algo, con solo respirar un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Los segundos pasan lentamente y Severin parece llevar una eternidad en el segundo piso, tanto así que por un momento me dedico a mirar las fotos que son parte de la decoración.

Hay imágenes de Sebastian y Severin en diferentes etapas de su vida, con otros niños y una que otra con un adulto. Sobre la chimenea reposa un cuadro grande y pesado a la vista, es la típica foto familiar que se sacan en los estudios y no debe ser muy antigua porque no se ven muy diferentes a como lucen ahora, aparte están los dos adultos que se repiten en las otras fotografías y por conclusión sé que son sus padres.

La madre de los gemelos Moran es una mujer extremadamente delgada, con una nariz alargada y los cabellos imposiblemente rubios, tanto así que por un segundo dudo que su color de cabello sea natural. Es relativamente joven y aun así las pequeñas marcas de expresión son notorias a simple vista, incluso debajo del maquillaje que denota dedicación.

El padre, por otra parte es un hombre alto, que desbalancea la imagen en el cuadro, rompiendo la estética familiar. Sus facciones son duras y el color castaño oscuro de sus cabellos no ayuda mucho a alivianar su expresión. Tiene los mismos ojos azules de Sebastian, algo más oscuros que los de Severin por alguna razón y su porte es más cercano a él.

Estoy tan sumido en mirar la fotografía que doy un respingo cuando siento la mano de Severin en mi hombro y puedo ver por el rabillo de mi ojo como una de las rosas que adorna el centro de mesa se abre, dejando caer algunos pétalos a su alrededor.

Él me mira con un toque de diversión en sus facciones y en silencio me dispongo a abandonar la casa de los Moran. El barrio de noche se ve distinto, pero aun asi conserva ese deje de ostentosidad. El resto de las casas están todas iluminadas, ya sea por las luces de navidad que decoran los frentes y porches o las pequeñas lámparas enterradas en los jardines, dándole un toque brillante a todo el lugar.

∞ ∞ ∞

─ ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ─ Pregunto una vez que estamos sentados en el auto y el casete de The Doors sigue funcionando en el fondo del ambiente. Severin lleva conduciendo varias cuadras, las necesarias como para alejarnos del ambiente exclusivo y algo elite de esa zona de Chicago y por primera vez en todo este tiempo me doy cuenta que no sé a dónde se dirige él, si ni siquiera sabe dónde vivo. ─ Puedes dejarme en la escuela, caminaré a casa ─ Le aclaro, removiéndome incomodo en el asiento.

Veo como su mano se estira para bajar el volumen de la radio y con cuidado, termina por detenerse al borde de la acera, en frente al salón de té cercano a la escuela. El sonido de la lluvia pre-grabada en la canción le da otro toque a la atmosfera de la situación, a pesar de que es una noche limpia y estrellada. Solo la luz de la calle nos ilumina y los rasgos de Severin se ven mucho más duros con este tipo de iluminación.

─ Nunca había conocido a nadie más con este tipo de capacidad, a excepción de mi hermano y me disculpo si he sido invasivo contigo, pero siempre creí que éramos anormalidades de la naturaleza y que tú existas significa que no lo somos, que hay más personas como nosotros y de verdad me alegra saberlo…─ Su voz se va apagando paulatinamente y la sensación de culpa se me pega en el pecho, porque a pesar de todo no he sido la persona más amable de mundo con él. Doy un suspiro, jugueteando con la manga de mi abrigo en busca de las palabras correctas para responderle.

─ Ustedes también son los primeros que conozco…bueno no los primeros, pero si los primeros que mantengo contacto, aparte de mi hermano. Es bueno saber, que existimos─ Agrego al final y Severin me sonríe, amplio y lleno de dientes que se ven brillantes con la luz de la noche.

─ Propongo que empecemos de nuevo, todo esto, menos atarantado─ Se pasa la mano por el cabello acomodando sus ondas salvajes y se arregla un poco la chaqueta, antes de mirarme conteniendo una sonrisa─  Hola, me llamo Severin, pero me puedes decir Rin, ¿y tu? ─ Las arrugas que se forman alrededor de sus ojos azules terminan por arrancarme una sonrisa, subiéndome la sangre a las mejillas, dejándome completamente sonrojado.

─ Richard, pero me puedes decir Rich si te sientes aventurero─ Extiendo la mano, intentando mantener la formalidad que él le ha querido dar y pierdo la compostura cuando me acepta el saludo, sacudiendo nuestras manos con energía, repetidamente y sin descanso. Mi risa inunda el auto y prontamente Rin me acompaña, con su risa cantarina y el calor de su piel sobre la mía.

∞ ∞ ∞

No permito que Rin me acerque lo suficiente y me bajo dos cuadras antes, esperando a que él se vaya para poder caminar hasta donde vivo. Jim está en la puerta de la pensión cuando llego, su mirada oscura me recibe y puedo ver su respiración en las pequeñas nubes de vaho que se forman por sobre el cuello del abrigo que lleva puesto. Algunas luces de la pensión están encendidas y eso le otorga cierta luminosidad a donde se encuentra parado.

─ ¿Quién es él? ─ Pregunta directamente, no hay rodeos ni palabras tentativas que intenten sacarme la verdad de alguna manera más tranquila. Jim es directo y duro y puedo palpar su descontento en el ambiente. Se mueve ligeramente en el talón de sus pies, pero no hace amago alguno de entrar a la pensión.

─ Es un amigo…─ Mi respuesta es igual de directa pero con menos fuerza, mis palabras suenan menos que el ruido de la ciudad y tengo la sensación de que no me escucho, puesto que no dice nada por lo que parecen ser largos minutos.

─ Mamá pensó que te había pasado algo…─ Comenta, casi conversacional mientras me acerco lo suficiente como para estar parado frente a él, en la acera justo frente a la escalera donde se mantiene sin moverse. ─ Le dije que estabas con un _amigo_ de la escuela, por lo menos esta vez hiciste que no mintiera de verdad Richie, _bien hecho_ ─ Sus palabras son duras y me duelen, porque de alguna manera que siempre ha logrado, me hace sentir culpable por no preferirlo a él por sobre otras cosas o personas.

─ ¿Quién es él? ─ Vuelve a preguntar, esta vez se mueve únicamente para tomarme del brazo, igual que Sebastian lo hizo durante la tarde y la sensación crepita en mi piel como un mal recuerdo. Respirar, debo concentrarme en respirar y enfrento la mirada símil de mi hermano. ─ ¿Qué te advertí de hablar con los americanos, Richard?, harás que nos maten, a mamá y a mí, te quedarás solo por culpa de tu egoísmo; no quiero escucharte llorar cuando descubran que eres un fenómeno ─ Me advierte soltándome bruscamente, sus maneras son nada delicadas y me recuerda a papá, cuando llegaba temprano por las madrugadas con olor a alcohol y todos pretendíamos de que nada sucedía.

Entro después de él, cuando puedo respirar normalmente y sus palabras ya no duelen tanto como para querer llorar. Este es mi problema con Jim, el no poder sobreponerme a sus palabras y hacerme ver válido, porque estamos al mismo nivel y en las mismas condiciones, solo que el pareciera nunca verlo; siempre tomarme por el débil y tonto hermano menor con el cual debe cargar. A veces pienso que Jimmy no tiene corazón y el pensamiento me inunda con una pena que no puedo sostener por mucho tiempo.

Mamá me abraza en cuanto me ve entrar a la cocina de la pensión y con cierto reproche en su voz me advierte que no vuelva a llegar tan tarde, que entiende que sea un adolescente ya, pero que se preocupa por mí.

No veo a Jim hasta después de que ceno con mamá algo ligero y me despido de ella para irme a dormir, realmente el día me pasó la cuenta a pesar de no ser muy tarde aun. Jim está sentado leyendo en su lado de la cama que compartimos y no levanta la mirada cuando entro a la habitación. Ni siquiera se mueve cuando me acomodo junto a él después de haberme preparado para dormir y soy yo quien debe empezar la conversación.

─ No era mi intención que le mintieras a mamá o llegar tan tarde, solo se me pasó el tiempo, no me di cuenta─ Susurro, acostado boca arriba mirando el techo ya tan conocido, imaginando nuevos patrones para las manchas en este. Por una fracción de segundo Jim me dedica una mirada por el borde del libro, antes de pasar de página y seguir enfrascado en su lectura.

Toma diez páginas más y varias entradas y salidas de mamá de la habitación para que Jim se digne a hablarme, justo cuando estoy en el borde peligroso de quedarme dormido profundamente.

─ Nos vamos a mudar ─ Son las palabras simples que abandonan la boca de mi hermano. Me despierto por completo frente a su declaración y él se digna a bajar el libro, para poder mirarme adecuadamente.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes?, mamá no me dijo nada…─ Acuso algo dolido, pensando que me han dejado fuera de una noticia tan grande después de tantos años de vivir en pensiones, por el simple hecho de llegar un día tarde. Jim parece notarlo, porque sonríe ligeramente victorioso al ver mi dolor─  Hoy la vino a visitar un hombre y su mujer, mamá se disculpó por no haber podido ir ella hasta donde ellos. La señora tiene cáncer, necesitan pagar su tratamiento y están vendiendo su casa realmente a bajo precio, son ellos quienes están más interesados en vender que el propio comprador, no tienen hijos y solo se tienen el uno al otro; por eso vinieron hasta acá─ Quiero decir algo pero Jim mueve una mano, despachando mi idea de interceder en su monologo. A veces me abruma lo mucho que puede saber de la gente con solo mirarla─ Es una casa pequeña y modesta en un buen barrio, no muy lejos de aquí, el precio es accesible y razonable, bordeando lo ridículo. Mamá ha estado trabajando en costura de nuevo sin que nos demos cuenta y ha ahorrado el suficiente dinero como para pagar la pensión durante un año, pero no para comprar la casa─ Finaliza, tamborileando los dedos en la tapa dura del libro, mientras yo me termino por acomodar en la cama, sentándome para poder estar a su altura y mantenerme despierto.

─ Podríamos trabajar, después de clases haciendo algo, vi que en el café cerca de la escuela necesitan a alguien que ayude, _quizás_ si convencemos a la dependienta nos deje trabajar, o por lo menos a uno de nosotros, podría funcionar, ¿no crees? ─ Jim me observa contemplativo, una sonrisa pequeña se forma en sus labios, casi con afecto, pero es esa mirada oscura y sin sentimientos la que me perturba, señalándome que mi idea está por lejos de ser la solución que ayudará a mamá.

Con cuidado lo veo levantarse de la cama y tomar uno de sus libros de la esquina donde están amontonados, lo abre y rebusca algo en su interior, como si pudiera existir algún objeto físico dentro de un libro macizo.

Un rollo de billetes me golpea en las piernas y debo cerciorarme de que realmente es dinero lo que hay sobre la cama. Están amarrados con una liga blanca desgastada y Jim me observa, esperando alguna reacción de mi parte. Boqueo incrédulo, sosteniendo el rollo de billetes temeroso entre mis dedos, jamás en toda mi vida había visto tanto dinero junto.

─ A diferencia tuya, yo no pierdo mi tiempo con gente estúpida─ Con un movimiento delicado me retira el fajo de las manos y lo vuelve a guardar dentro del libro, acomodándolo perfectamente entre el montón, como si nunca hubiese sido movido.

La sensación desagradable de que Jim hizo algo malo se me asienta en el cuerpo, como si la situación de la señorita Higgins se volviera a repetir nuevamente.

─ ¿Qué hiciste Jimmy? ─ El dejo de temor que se cuela en mi voz es involuntario y la imagen de mi hermano se distorsiona por completo frente a mis ojos, es como estar viendo a otra persona frente a mí, de pie en una polera y ropa interior que no parece pertenecer a nuestro closet.

─ Nada que importe, lo relevante es que por fin podremos salir de este lugar y tú no tendrás que avergonzarte de que tu amiguito vea donde vives, no creas que no me di cuenta Richie─ El desdén en su voz es palpable, pero esta vez no me dejo intimidar por su ataque emocional. Muerdo las lágrimas y con la mandíbula tensa, vuelvo a interrogarlo, con el mismo tono de voz que él suele utilizar conmigo.

─ Qué hiciste Jimmy, respóndeme─ Exijo, esta vez amenazando con levantarme. Jim no parece amedrentado por mí, peor aún así lo veo acercarse a la cama, lo suficiente como para apoyar su mano en la cabecera de la cama y sostener su cuerpo casi sobre mí.

─ _Oh Richie_ ─ Su tono de voz es condescendiente, como si el pudiera ver cosas que yo no me doy cuenta─  Si tan solo supieras la gente mala y fea que hay en este mundo, dispuestas a dañarte si bajas la guardia─ Sus palabras no hacen razón a mi pregunta, pero el sentimiento de que está ocultando la verdad deliberadamente genera una inquietud enferma en mí. ─ Si tan solo supieras lo malo y feo que pueden ser aquellos que dicen velar por ti, _lo torcidos_ …─ Su sonrisa grande, llena de dientes e inquietante, me produce escalofríos, porque Jim pareciera ser un villano sacado del peor cuento del mundo.

─ Ese profesor tuyo de biología es _realmente_ enfermo, ¿sabías?, menos mal tienes un hermano como yo, dispuesto a sacrificarse por el bien de su hermanito bebé, ¿hm?, deberías agradecerme, que fui yo y no tu quien terminó en su casa Rich, en serio, un enfermo de verdad─ No se cómo tomar las palabras de Jim y el prontamente se aleja de mí, caminando con tranquilidad hacia la puerta de la habitación. Puedo sentir como mi estómago da un vuelco doloroso, casi grotesco y la bilis me sube rápidamente por la garganta, buscando salida alguna. Carraspeo para aclararme la garganta y tragarme las náuseas, para poder cerciorarme de lo que Jim me acaba de decir.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con eso Jim?,¿qué quieres decir con eso, Jim?,¿Jim? ─ Se detiene en el marco de la puerta, la postura relajada mientras rasca su pantorrilla izquierda con el pie derecho. No se cómo Jim puede ser la misma persona con la que años atrás compartíamos todos los secretos del mundo, ahora no parece sino más que un extraño junto a mí.

─ Me refiero a que, tengo las suficientes fotos como para pudrirlo en la cárcel en lo que resta de su patética vida, Richard; aprecia bastante un agujero tibio donde descansar, al parecer sin importar la legalidad de este─ La risa de Jim y el gesto obsceno que realiza con su boca me deja paralizado en la cama, con un sudor frio recorriéndome la espalda y el vómito en la boca, imposible de sostener.

No se cómo llego hasta el baño y vacío la cena que queda en mi estómago, la risa de Jim me acompaña de fondo, como un mal sonido que quiero olvidar y creo que nunca más podré ver a mi hermano de la misma manera. O a mi profesor de biología.

Esa noche no logro conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que Jim duerme plácidamente a mi lado. Tengo pena, asco y rabia, porque no sé quién es la persona que descansa junto a mí, o si realmente alguna vez lo conocí de verdad. 

∞ ∞ ∞

El día se me hace eterno, entre el cansancio y el malestar que no me abandona no logro concentrarme en ninguna de las clases de la mañana. Jim parece impasible ante nuestra conversación de anoche, porque no hace comentario al respecto y actúa igual que siempre, desinteresado en el resto y en alguna que otra ocasión, me pellizca el brazo para que mire la pizarra. La hora de almuerzo se acerca peligrosamente rápido y mi inconsciente sabe lo que eso significa, sabe que tendré que enfrentarme a la clase de biología y a ese despreciable ser humano que está corrompiendo a mi hermano.

No lo entiendo, no entiendo como las personas pueden ser tan malas. Jimmy me saca de mis pensamientos cuando comienza a tirar de mi brazo insistentemente, para que me levante.

─ La clase ya terminó, vamos a comer, estoy muriendo de hambre─ Me doy cuenta que el salón está vacío a excepción de nosotros, el resto de los alumnos desesperados por comer y ver a sus amigos.

─ No me siento bien, me quiero ir a casa Jim─ Susurro bajito, en una plegaria casi infantil mientras guardo las cosas en la mochila para poder levantarme. No quiero enfrentar la realidad de lo que está sucediendo, no quiero tener que aparentar que no sé qué clase de persona es quien va a estar de pie frente a nosotros, explicándonos acerca de la vida y su ciencia básica, cuando ni siquiera él la respeta de alguna manera posible.

─ No seas niño, además mamá se molestará si sabes que faltaste a clases─ Insiste, sin soltar mi brazo y logra ponerme de pie, sin delicadeza alguna. ─ Por favor madura y no hagas escándalos Richard, la vida no es color de rosa como siempre pensaste, bo-ho que pena, ahora mueve el trasero y vamos a comer.

Me muevo incómodo por entre los pupitres, pero no soporto la tranquilidad de Jim frente al tema, el cómo puede estar tan tranquilo después de lo que me confesó. Es cierto que no somos asiduos a la iglesia ni mucho menos con un credo fuerte, pero mamá se dedicó a enseñarnos valores y lo mejor de la humanidad para que nosotros pudiéramos ser parte de ese tipo de personas.

─ No sé quién eres─ Me detengo en frente de la pizarra y Jim se da vuelta a mirarme desde el marco de la puerta, no hay nada en su rostro, es como si cualquier emoción hubiese sido borrada desde la raíz. ─ Lo que haces está mal, él es un _maestro_ Jimmy, está enfermo, no entiendo porque lo buscas si también lo sabes─ Siento la cabeza ligera y me tiemblan las piernas, la nariz me duele porque estoy aguantando las lágrimas y lucho por respirar correctamente, por concentrarme en no dejar que mis emociones se descontrolen. ─ No quiero que te pase nada malo, eres mi hermano, se supone que debemos cuidarnos mutuamente─ Jim me mira impasible desde su puesto, mis palabras parecieran no llegar a sus oídos y me frustra enormemente─  No quiero que estés enfermo como el señor Clifton─ Susurro algo agotado por la situación y el poco descanso que tengo en mi cuerpo─ No quiero que…─ Jim me interrumpe antes de que pueda terminar, el sonido de su mano cortando el espacio a nuestro alrededor llega antes a mis oídos que el dolor en mi mejilla y puedo ver como su rostro tan calmado e impasible está lleno de ira y algo que no puedo reconocer.

─ _No estoy enfermo─_ Aclara, mientras sus dedos se ciñen a mi rostro, enterrándose en mi mejilla adolorida y sonrojada─ Lo hice por tu seguridad, ¿no entiendes?, si no era yo eras tú Richard, solo saque ventaja a una situación desagradable, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que él te hubiera hecho daño?, se habría aprovechado de ti y tu inocencia, te habría hecho daño Richie…─ Repite, esta vez con menos ira en su voz y sus dedos comienzan a aflojar el agarre los suficiente como para apartar el rostro; no tengo la capacidad de resistirme a su abrazo de todas formas y termino llorando como un niño contra su pecho, asustado por la discusión.

Terminamos sentados en la misma mesa que ocupamos para almorzar siempre, solo quedan algunos alumnos dando vuelta, aquellos rezagados del almuerzo al cual hemos llegado tarde. Jim mordisquea una manzana mientras juguetea con la comida en la bandeja, que no se ve nada apetitosa. Para cuando da la hora para el último periodo de clases, la sensación nauseabunda regresa a mi estómago vacío y no me atrevo a levantarme de la mesa. Mi hermano termina por levantar ambas charolas llenas y las deja en el carrito donde reposan todas las otras bandejas sucias y espera, con el ceño fruncido a que me mueva para poder ir a clases.

─ No va a pasar nada, olvídate del tema y no seas niño─ Reprocha, mientras caminamos por los pasillos ya vacíos de la escuela. Jim tiene matemáticas avanzadas un par de salones más allá y me espera a que entre a la sala para poder irse.

Estoy sudando cuando entro al salón, la sensación de que en cualquier momento voy a vomitar me acompaña en todo segundo, desde que paso por el marco de la puerta y camino en silencio hasta mi asiento, delante de los hermanos Moran. Severin me sonríe y no me veo capaz de devolverle la sonrisa; Sebastian por otro lado está concentrado en anotar lo que sea que está en la pizarra y me relaja un poco, ligeramente el hecho de que ya no estoy solo en esta clase y conozco a alguien.

Dejo mi mochila en el puesto vacío junto a mí, porque al parecer aun nadie se atreve a ocuparlo; puede ser el hecho de ser el único extranjero en el salón o simplemente porque carezco de amigos en la escuela.

─ ¿Estas bien? ─ Escucho la voz suave de Rin a mi espalda y me giro levemente para afirmar con la cabeza, sin mirarlo por completo. Debo lucir terrible después de una noche completa sin dormir y de haber llorado hace menos de dos horas con Jim. ─ ¿Seguro? ─ Vuelve a preguntar, pero se calla inmediatamente cuando el profesor Clifton se voltea a mirarnos.

Debo aferrarme a la mesa para mantenerme quieto y no salir corriendo, el corazón me late dolorosamente y puedo escuchar como revienta en mis oídos mientras cada paso de ese hombre despreciable resuena más fuerte en mi cabeza. Tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento moriré, porque no es normal sentirse tan mal.

─ ¿Algo que quieran compartir con la clase jóvenes? ─ Su voz resuena por la sala, el silencio sepulcral que se ha instaurado debe delatar el latir acelerado de mi corazón y el cómo mi estómago se tuerce en el interior de mi cuerpo, crujiendo desesperado por alivio.

─ ¿Richard? ─ Me pregunta a mí directamente y no puedo soportarlo, no puedo tolerar la idea de que aquel hombre se está aprovechando de mi propio hermano, de una manera sucia y enferma, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. No sé en qué momento he comenzado a temblar, pero mi cuerpo no lo resiste más, quiero gritarle lo degenerado que es, lo mucho que me enferma por ser un ser humano asqueroso y vil, pero la sensación constante de querer vomitar se incrementa y sé que lo haré en cualquier momento si no me levanto y me voy.

Como puedo me aparto de la mesa y me pongo de pie abruptamente para poder salir del salón. El señor Clifton me dice algo que se pierde en el ruido blanco de mis latidos golpeando los tímpanos y cuando me intercepta a mitad de camino tomándome el brazo para que no pueda salir de la sala, termino por vomitar allí mismo.

Las rodillas me tiemblan y debo sostenerme de su agarre para poder permanecer de pie. Las arcadas no me permiten respirar bien y lo poco que tengo en mi estómago termina por quemarme la garganta, en su arranque furioso hacia el exterior. No escucho lo que él dice o lo que el resto de mis compañeros están diciendo porque toda mi concentración se basa en respirar, respirar y tragar para poder salir del salón. Unas manos tibias me toman con cuidado y me acarician la espalda mientras me guían casi a ciegas por el pasillo hasta el baño de hombres más cercano.

La mano tibia sigue acariciando mi espalda mientras las arcadas siguen y siguen sin fin alguno, aunque ya no queda nada que vaciar de mi estómago. Cuando por fin logro respirar y puedo lavarme la boca, la voz suave de Rin llega a mis oídos.

─ Hey… ¿estas mejor? ─ Asiento, pero no levanto la cabeza ni mi mirada. Me lavo la boca nuevamente y repito el proceso unas cuatro veces hasta que el agua se ha llevado por completo el sabor amargo de la bilis y los dientes no se sienten ásperos. Junto agua en mis manos y me mojo la cara, intentando recuperar un poco el control de mi cuerpo, que pareciera pertenecer a cualquier persona, menos a mí. Severin continúa con el toque tranquilo y cálido en mi espalda, lo suficiente como para relajar mis músculos tensos.

─ ¿Estas enfermo Richie?, ¿quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? ─ La preocupación en su voz me duele, porque ni siquiera me conoce tan bien como para que esté tan interesado por mí.

─ Estoy bien…solo quiero irme a casa, no quiero volver a entrar allí─ No estoy seguro de que haré, pero volver a ese salón no está dentro de mis opciones. Cavilo el quedarme dentro del baño por el resto del periodo de clases o aceptar el ofrecimiento de Rin y esconderme en la enfermería, aceptando la nula ayuda que me pueden otorgar. Severin me facilita un poco de papel de baño y me seco la cara, junto con las manos, quedando con la sensación húmeda, pero refrescante del agua.

─ Vamos, se cómo salir de aquí sin que nadie se dé cuenta, con Sebastian escapamos siempre─ Sonríe ampliamente, de igual forma como lo hizo ayer en el auto y sus dientes blancos y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos azules tranquilizan un poco el malestar en mi cuerpo. No espera mayor aceptación de mi parte y me toma de la muñeca, en ese gesto conocido y repetitivo que pareciera estarse volviendo costumbre en él, para conmigo.

Terminamos por escabullirnos a un salón en desuso de la escuela, hay una ventana que no tiene seguro y salimos por allí, con cuidado de no llamar la atención de nadie que transite por la calle. Corremos a pasos ligeros por el borde del edificio y nos perdemos entre las calles, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de algún testigo de nuestra fechoría. Nadie parece llamarle la atención dos adolescentes corriendo por la calle, y Rin me toma del brazo para meternos en otro callejón que al final, no tiene salida. La reja que resguarda el parque que hay del otro lado es alta, incluso lo suficiente para detener a dos personas que se ayuden mutuamente para sortearla, hago una mueca de extrañeza, porque no entiendo cuál es la finalidad de llegar hasta acá si no podemos pasar.

─ Chico planta─ Escucho a Rin hablar del otro extremo del callejón, tiene un fierro en su mano y el espacio que hay en la reja es lo suficientemente ancho como para que un cuerpo pueda pasar─ No me mires con esa cara, yo no lo hice, Sebastian fue ─ Ríe ante mi expresión extrañada pero me dejo guiar, hasta que logramos pasar al otro lado y acomoda el fierro nuevamente en su lugar.

Es un parque enorme, lleno de vegetación y verde por doquier a pesar de que estamos en pleno invierno y en los dos últimos días las inclemencias del frio han disminuido lo suficiente para subsistir a la intemperie cuando hay sol de por medio. Terminamos sentado en el pedazo de césped más seco que podemos encontrar y la vista es maravillosa. Estamos rodeados de árboles perennes y flores que han sobrevivido al invierno; no sé qué sea este lugar realmente, pero me gusta mucho.

─ ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?, quizás comiste algo que te cayó mal…─ Susurra jugando con el pasto debajo de sus piernas, cortándolo entre sus dedos.

Quiero decirle que sí, que el almuerzo me sentó mal y que pronto estaré mejor, pero yo nunca he sabido mentir, además la sensación que había logrado empujar al fondo de todo vuelve a sobresalir, incomoda y dolorosa, recordándome las palabras de Jim y el agarre de ese sujeto sobre mi brazo. Se me tuerce el estómago en asco de solo recordarlo.

Severin me observa paciente, con el cuerpo relajado y sus ojos parecieran darme un consuelo que ni siquiera sé si estoy pidiendo. Su mirada me recuerda a la calidez de mi madre y no soporto la tormenta de emociones que se cruzan en mi pecho, retornando el dolor opresivo y calcinante.

─ Hey…─ Puedo escuchar como el pasto cruje bajo su cuerpo cuando se mueve y solo basta su toque tibio y cauteloso en mi brazo para soltar el llanto, como si tuviera cinco años nuevamente y llorara por la pérdida de Luci, nuestro gato en Dublín.

De estar junto a Severin paso a estar entre sus brazos, al igual que con Jim y lloro, con el ardor incomodo en la boca del estómago y la sensación caliente y tirante en mi rostro enrojecido. Él solo acaricia mi espalda y hace pequeños sonidos de confortación, ni siquiera palabras completas porque asumo que la situación debe ser lo suficientemente embarazosa para él, como para hablar.

Al final término hablando de todo, en palabras atropelladas e inconexas, intentando explicar a Severin el porqué de mi descontrol pero nada se entiende y el solo asiente, dejándome deliberar con mi propio disgusto. Cuando por fin retomo un poco de control sobre mis emociones, me separo del rubio y limpio mi rostro con las mangas de mi suéter, escondiendo la cara avergonzado entre mis piernas. ─ Todos tenemos malos días Rich, no te preocupes, aunque creo que evitaremos las zonas con vegetación, ¿hm? ─ Puedo escuchar la risa en su voz, en la punta de sus dedos porque en ningún momento ha dejado de acariciarme la espalda y es extrañamente reconfortante. Cuando levanto la mirada, puedo ver que los arboles perennes han perdido sus hojas y el pasto que antes era verde y brillante, yace seco y oscuro.

∞ ∞ ∞

Es tiempo después que me doy cuenta que con Severin hemos escapado de clases sin mayor preocupación que no ser descubiertos, pero nuestras cosas y la clase de biología siguen allí, en la escuela probablemente abandonadas. Para mi fortuna, Sebastian es quien nos espera a la salida del edificio, con mochilas y abrigos en brazos y no muy contento.

─ Están castigados, se los informo─ Avisa, mientras intenta maniobrar el cigarrillo entre sus labios mientras habla y estira sus manos ocupadas para que nos hagamos cargo de las cosas. ─ También escuche a tu hermano gritarle al profesor, al parecer eres el gemelo bueno, no se escuchaba nada contento─ Murmura riéndose, y cuando por fin puede sostener el cigarrillo para darle una calada profunda, suspira con agrado.

Había olvidado por completo que Jim había asistido a clases hoy, y que lo más probable, es que esté molesto por mi desaparición repentina. Antes de que pueda siquiera despedirme de los hermanos Moran para iniciar la búsqueda de mi gemelo, lo veo aparecer por la puerta principal de la escuela, la mochila fuertemente apretada en su mano izquierda y el ceño fruncido. ─ Richard─ Su tono calmado me asusta y es porque conozco que nada bueno proviene de esa tranquilidad peligrosa.

Ambos rubios se dan vuelta para ver de dónde viene la otra voz, similar a mí en su diferencia y la reacción de Jim me descoloca por completo. Está a solo unos pasos pero se detiene en seco, como petrificado al piso y hay un sonido desconocido que inunda el ambiente, un zumbido molesto rascándome el interior de los oídos cuando sucede. Los árboles y las flores que rodean la escuela florecen, creciendo de manera violenta y descontrolada y todo se llena de vida en forma desmesurada. Los dientes de león revientan entre los tallos largos de pasto que han subido varios centímetros por lo normal y uno de los árboles, que había muerto en el invierno crudo, revive en su máximo esplendor, llenando su copa con frondosas hojas verdes.

─ Jim…─ Susurro asustado, porque yo no soy quien está causando todo esto y él pareciera hipnotizado por alguna fuerza mayor, impidiéndole controlar algo que siempre ha mantenido a raya. Hay flores que comienzan a estirarse, largas y salvajes por el suelo y por la copa del árbol que estalló en frondosidad, una gran enredadera comienza a subir a gran velocidad, enroscándose en el tronco de este. Realmente me asusto cuando hay algo que toca mi pie y es un conjunto de flores multicolores que se retuercen, como luchando entre ellas por sobresalir y llamar la atención. ─ ¡Jim! ─ Vuelvo a llamarlo, esta vez acorto la distancia entre ambos y le tomo del brazo, como el suele hacer conmigo para llamar su atención.

─ Sé que soy atractivo, pero no es para tanto, _hada del bosque ─_  Escucho la voz de Sebastian detrás mío, Jim se tensa bajo mis dedos y Rin al parecer hace algo con su tipo de capacidad especial, porque su hermano se queja adolorido.

El crecimiento exponencial de la vegetación se detiene, de la misma forma que empezó y pareciera que un incendio ha atacado todo lo que ha crecido, porque muere en un instante, dejando ramas secas y oscuras donde antes había verde. Jim está rojo, hasta la punta de las orejas y no sé si es de vergüenza o molestia; por un segundo creo que explotará en pura ira, como una supernova en el fulgor de su muerte, pero nada sucede, simplemente aprieta más su mochila contra la espalda y camina a paso decidido, dejándome atrás a mí y los hermanos Moran.

Me despido de ellos y termino por correr para alcanzar a Jim, que no ha disminuido su paso ni ha aflojado el agarre de la mochila, entiendo que esté molesto porque me haya escapado de la escuela, pero no comprendo su reacción y el desastre que causó, poniendo en riesgo nuestro secreto.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ Pregunto con algo de dificultad cuando el aire ha regresado a mis pulmones y puedo caminar y hablar a la vez. ─ Jim, ¿qué fue eso?, ¿qué te pasó?, Sebastian es así, ignóralo ─ No hay señal de su respuesta y después de muchos intentos, me rindo, caminando el resto del trayecto a la pensión en silencio. Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver como Jim aún sigue sonrojado, desde la punta de la frente hasta por debajo del borde del abrigo y eso solo sirve para aumentar mi curiosidad frente a lo que sucedió hace rato.

Cuando llegamos a la pensión mamá está allí, esperándonos sentada en el pequeño salón común, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y un libro en la otra, mientras dormita y lucha por sostener el libro entre sus dedos. Creo que es primera vez en mucho tiempo que veo a mi madre sentada, simplemente dedicándose tiempo para ella misma aunque el cansancio le gane la batalla. Jim pasa directo a la habitación, dando un portazo escandaloso que asusta a mamá y la despierta. Me mira algo descolocada antes de recordar donde está y me sonríe, tímida y avergonzada.

─ Pensé que llegarían más tarde, ¿pasó algo con tu hermano?.

─ Nada, solo está de mal humor, ¿por qué tan temprano de vuelta? ─ Murmuro sentándome junto a ella, desabrochándome los botones del abrigo y estirando las piernas, intentando dejar la tensión en ellas.

─ Necesito hablar con ustedes, es algo importante─ La voz de mamá poco esconde su emoción e inmediatamente recuerdo lo que Jim me contó anoche. Esa sensación soslayada que se había mantenido alejada de mi mente gracias a Severin nuevamente regresa y me recuerda el malestar general del día. Sonrío débilmente, imitando esa jovialidad que no alcanza a llegar a mi corazón y mamá parece notarlo, porque sostiene una de mis manos entre las suyas, como medio de consolación.

─ ¿Seguro que no pasó nada?, ¿Qué no discutieron o James te dijo algo malo? ─ Niego con la cabeza y acaricio la mano de mi madre con aquella que tengo libre. La piel de mamá es suave a pesar de su arduo trabajo y aún sigue tersa, escapándose de la vejez prematura por su tipo de labor. Mi madre es una mujer joven y el trabajo junto con los disgustos le han quitado un poco de esa vitalidad que debería tener. Nos quedamos así por un tiempo, hasta que Jim se digna a salir de la habitación y se queda observándonos, en silencio.

Mamá palmea el sillón entre nosotros y de mala gana, terminamos los tres apretujados en este, con mi gemelo rumeando palabras de desagrado.

─ Ya que tu hermano está de tan buen humor, haré esto lo más breve posible─ Comenta sonriendo, alisando las arrugas en la tela de su falda─ Estoy pensando en comprar una casa para que podamos irnos a vivir los tres juntos, no es mucho, pero por fin podríamos dejar de estar viviendo _así…_ ─ Susurra lo último, cuando otro de los inquilinos pasa por el pasillo camino hacia la cocina─ El problema es que, no tenemos el dinero suficiente y quizás debamos recortar algunos gastos en los meses siguientes, sé que es difícil, pero ustedes ya están grandes y me gustaría que me ayudaran─ La voz de mamá intenta mantenerse firme pero falla, falla estrepitosamente porque conozco a esta mujer por más de 13 años y sé que no desea hacer esto, obligarnos a llevar una vida de la que siempre intentó mantenernos alejados.

Jim la observa, con esa expresión blanca que pone cuando algo no le interesa o está demasiado sumido pensando y de la nada se levanta, caminando hacia la habitación. Mamá ya está casi de pie para seguirlo cuando le vemos mover la mano, desechando su intento por seguirlo.

Yo sé a lo que va a la habitación, a buscar el dinero dentro del libro. Ese dinero sucio y contaminado por la degeneración del profesor Clifton y el poco respeto de Jim hacia él mismo. Lo vemos asomarse por la puerta nuevamente, pero esta vez no sale de la habitación. ─ Me gustaría hablar acá─ Explica, y con mamá avanzamos hacia él, terminando los tres encerrados en nuestra habitación. Jim cierra la puerta con seguro y se mete las manos a los bolsillos, dándole una apariencia mucho mayor de lo que realmente es.

─ Con Richard no habíamos querido decirte…─ Comienza y me siento enfermo, porque no sé en qué tipo de mentira me embarcará para justificar ese dinero podrido─ Pero ayudamos a otros compañeros con algunas de sus clases y cobramos por ello, no es mucho, pero es algo─ Lo veo retirar la mano del bolsillo y lo que alguna vez fue un rollo de billetes compactados, ahora es un montón algo arrugado y desordenado. Da la sensación que son los primeros ahorros de un infante y la inocencia con la que Jim le entrega el dinero a mamá es indignante.

Ella nos mira, con los ojos oscuros abiertos en sorpresa y desvía la mirada entre ambos, intentando cerciorarse de que lo que acaba de pasar es real, que el dinero en sus manos es de verdad y que nosotros hemos sido los hijos perfectos y previsorios que cualquier madre desearía tener─ Oh, niños…─ Susurra, casi al borde del llanto y no soporto la situación, que me deja un sentimiento pesado en el estómago. Termino por abrazarla al verme falto de palabras y con mi silencio dejo que Jim moldee la historia a su gusto. Mamá me corresponde el abrazo y respira profundo, intentando sostener el llanto.

Jim se sienta en la cama del frente y cuando por fin mamá se ha compuesto, le toma de las manos con cuidado, como si él fuera el adulto en esta situación─ Espero que me perdones por todas las rabias que te he hecho pasar─ Susurra con cuidado, su rostro pálido e inexpresivo tiene una inflexión dolorosa, bordeando al llanto. Jamás había visto a Jim tan humano y de alguna manera ayuda a aliviar el dolor que tengo por dentro por lo que ha hecho.

Mamá niega con la cabeza, suave y cuidadosa de su gesto, sus dedos se cierran entorno a las manos de mi hermano y el silencio que se forma es parte del entendimiento, del perdón que ambos se están otorgando─ Los hijos están para hacer rabiar a las madres, pero también para alegrarles la vida─ Así como el silencio y la tranquilidad de la habitación se ve impuesta, rápidamente acaba. Mamá se levanta y limpia sus mejillas, dándonos un beso a cada uno y comienza a hablar de que vamos a cenar y que pronto se pondrá a cocinar algo. Con Jim quedamos solos en la habitación y nos miramos mutuamente, en el mutismo pesado de la situación.

Yo no digo nada con respecto a la gran mentira que Jim le ha dicho a mamá, pero el tampoco saca a relucir el hecho de que escape de clases ni las razones por las cuales me sentía tan enfermo; el momento queda allí, encapsulado en esa habitación para siempre.

Para Navidad tenemos nuestra casa propia, después de muchos años de estar arrancando de pensión en pensión y la vida no se había sentido así de cálida en mucho tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim se convierte una sombra después de ese día. No se despega de mí en clases y para cuando me toca tomar biología avanzada me va a dejar y espera a la salida de clases, siempre en silencio, siempre despreciando con obviedad a los hermanos Moran a pesar de que el único maleducado es Sebastian.

Rin me habla durante clases, cuando el profesor se distrae o simplemente en susurros pegados a la pared, cuando puedo escucharlo y su voz me hace cosquilla en la mejilla, enrojeciendo mi oreja izquierda. Insiste en que debo ir a su casa nuevamente para que Sebastian nos ayude con mi capacidad especial, que debería salir más, que es divertido que pasemos tiempo juntos porque él nunca había tenido un amigo así, como él.

Y es cierto, yo tampoco había tenido un amigo que compartiera algo tan significativo en común conmigo. Es cierto que de pequeño estaba rodeado de amigos en Dublín, pero todo aquello quedó atrás con nuestro escape y las ansias por escondernos del monstruo que era papá. Paulatinamente fuimos alejándonos del resto y para cuando llegamos a Michigan, solo éramos Jim y yo.

─ Ven a casa, ayer compré unos casetes nuevos, ¿te gusta Frank Sinatra? ─ Asiento con la cabeza, intentando mantener la emoción bajo control; se dé que casete está hablando, es “The Reprise Collection”, un compilado con una gran cantidad de las presentaciones de Sinatra, en conmemoración a su cumpleaños número 75. No tuve el valor de pedírselo a mamá ni por cumpleaños o navidad porque estaba consciente de la situación económica en la que estábamos, además era un lujo demasiado grande para mí solo. ─ ¿Qué dices, vienes? ─ Quiero decirle que sí, que iré porque mis ganas de escuchar el casete son grandes además la compañía de Rin me mantiene distraído, pero en cuanto la idea cruza mi cabeza, veo a Jim asomado por la ventana de la puerta, observándome como un león a su presa.

─ Quizás después Rin, gracias─ Suspiro y termino de anotar los apuntes de la pizarra, con el lápiz apretado entre los dedos y el ceño fruncido. No quiero tener que depender de la opinión de mi hermano, no quiero estar esperando siempre su aprobación para realizar algo a pesar de que su interés solo es real cuando hay algo que le convenga de por medio. Tan concentrado estoy en escribir que el agarre de Sebastian es quien me trae de vuelta, con sus ojos fríos reprochándome algo que no entiendo. Hace un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, apuntando a las pequeñas semillas que siempre se acumulan en el borde de las ventanas y han empezado a crecer.

─ Perdón─ Susurro bajito y Sebastian deja ir mi brazo. El timbre suena anunciando el final de la clase y todos comienzan a retirarse una vez el profesor ha dado la autorización. Me demoro lo suficiente como para que la sala este medio vacía y Jim no aguanta la espera, entrando a buscarme.

─ Apúrate, tenemos cosas que hacer─ Severin carraspea detrás mío y me veo obligado a mirarlo, con las mejillas calientes y la vergüenza subiéndome por la nuca. Me siento como un niño de cinco años que ha roto un florero. ─ Será para otra vez─ Concedo, afable mientras termino de guardar mis cosas apresurado. Jim se distrae mirando a los últimos alumnos salir y solo quedamos los cuatro al final.

─ Puedes invitar a tu hermano el hada si quieres, chico planta, hay espacio en el auto ─ Sebastian sonríe, amplio y lleno de dientes en tanto Rin hace una mueca de disconformidad seguramente por lo grosero que es su hermano.

─ Púdrete─ Espeta Jim, con odio acumulado y casi puedo sentir el mismo zumbido de la vez anterior acumularse en el salón. Mi temor es más grande, de que pase algo terrible donde no lo podamos controlar y termino por tomar a mi hermano del brazo y arrastrarlo fuera del salón.

─ ¡Tú también, florcita! ─ Escucho a Sebastian gritar desde adentro y su risa ronca, que se ve apagada por la discusión con su hermano que rápidamente dejamos atrás. Jim tiene las orejas rojas de la indignación y yo no me puedo sacar la sensación molesta y pesada del pecho ante el choque inevitable de ambos. No entiendo por qué Sebastian puede llegar a comportarse como una persona civilizada, pero cuando Jim está todo se descompone.

La nueva ruta a casa es un poco más corta pero con mayor comercio y edificios de departamentos. Jim se mantiene en silencio gran parte del trayecto y cuando intento hablar con él me hace callar, con la mano alzada y el ceño fruncido.

─ Entiendo que Sebastian sea un idiota, pero eso no significa que no pueda ver a Rin, es mi amigo─ Digo exasperado, cuando solo quedan un par de cuadras para llegar a casa. Jim me mira, con una emoción oscura contenida y debo respirar profundo para poder sostenerme erguido frente a él. ─ ¿Qué te dije de los americanos Richard?, que no eran buenos, ¿qué haces?, corres a juntarte con dos idiotas que se creen conocedores de todo. Entiéndelo Rich, somos distintos, Rin solo quiere ser tu amigo porque te tiene pena, tiene pena que seamos pobres y que él jamás haya pasado necesidad. Es una alma pseudo-vanguardista y quiere estar bien con su conciencia. No nos ve más que un proyecto social, asúmelo ─ Como siempre Jim es directo e hiriente, habla con amargura y me hace sentir pequeño, iluso por creer y tener esperanza de que no todas las personas son malas.

Los hermanos Moran no se ven como entes malignos, son adolescentes, igual que nosotros.

─ No me importa─ Declaro y Jimmy se da vuelta a mirarme, ofendido ante mi coraje de responderle─ No me importa si es una acción social, si me tiene pena, yo quiero ser amigo de Rin…y Sebastian si este me deja, si tú quieres aislarte del resto por nuestra capacidad o cualquier sea tu motivo, yo no lo haré, me cansé Jimmy, ya no quiero vivir separado del resto.

La reacción de mi hermano no se hace esperar, acorta los pocos pasos que nos distancian y su mano se deja caer pesada sobre mi rostro. La mejilla me arde con violencia, en un dolor punzante que no termina nunca y se distribuye en forma de los dedos de Jim. Me quedo de pie, respirando profundo y fuerte, tratando de contener cualquier atrocidad que quiera explotar en mi cabeza. El golpe no me duele tanto como las palabras que puede llegar a decir Jim, pero de todas formas es una marca que me queda, porque Jim jamás me había golpeado antes, no así, no apropósito y con esta rabia.

Llego a casa media hora más tarde que él, mamá aun no llega así que no tengo que dar explicaciones de porqué prefiero encerrarme en mi cuarto que estar con ellos. Después de muchos años nuevamente tengo un cuarto para mí solo, la sensación de tener un espacio cerrado que me pertenece exclusivamente a mí me abruma algunas veces, pero en ocasiones como esta, lo agradezco inmensamente. Aún tengo lo básico, una cama, el escritorio, un ropero viejo pero bien cuidado que encontramos en un baratillo y un velador. Los libros que he ido juntando con el paso de los años reposan sobre el escritorio y el resto de las cosas está distribuida por el espacio restante de manera ordenada. La casa a pesar de ser pequeña y contar con solo tres habitaciones, es lo suficiente como para que mamá y nosotros podamos habitarla. Lo que más me gusta de la construcción, son los alfeizares de las ventanas, pensados para la decoración típica de las dueñas de casa de época, en las cuales he sustituido las decoraciones algo perturbante por maceteros con plantas que he ido recolectando del patio y los parques, plantándolas en maceteros para hacerlas crecer con paciencia y dedicación. No es un proceso fácil, me toma tiempo y energía pero a la vez me retribuye todo lo que le otorgo, con la armonía y tranquilidad que solo una planta me puede entregar.

Xanadu descansa en mi ventana. De ser un simple brote ha crecido en una planta enorme, con ramas verdes y largas que cuelgan casi hasta el piso. Mamá me explico que era un helecho y necesitaban de mucho cuidado y amor. En días como estos agradezco de tenerla y al resto de mis plantas en los maceteros, siento su apoyo implícito, reciprocando todo el amor que les he otorgado.

∞ ∞ ∞

Con Jim no hablamos durante todo el fin de semana y mamá debe notarlo, porque a primera hora de la mañana del día lunes, nos sienta a la mesa a desayunar y tener “la charla de la amistad”. Así le llama ella desde que tenemos uso de razón y siempre la utilizó para que, a pesar de nuestras diferencias encontráramos maneras de arreglar nuestros problemas. Jim tan testarudo como siempre, yo desafortunadamente sensible.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ Pregunta ella poniendo el cereal sobre la mesa, para luego afirmar las manos sobre sus caderas─ No tengo todo el día y ustedes tampoco jovencitos, así que hablen─ Jim me mira pero no dice nada, sirviéndose un poco de cereal en un tazón con leche.

─ Jim no quiere que haga amigos en la escuela─ Término por confesar, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos adoloridos por guardarme el llanto. Sé que es una ridiculez, pero a pesar de todo quiero a mi hermano y me afecta el hecho de que no apruebe mi amistad con Severin.

─ ¿James? ─ Inquiere nuestra madre, con ese borde peligroso en su voz que indica su descontento. A veces siento que mi hermano tocó todas aquellas características fuertes y yo las débiles, ya que parece inimitable por nada, ni siquiera por el tono estricto de mamá.

─ Vamos a llegar tarde a clases─ Lo escucho rumiar entre los cereales y termina por dejar la cuchara metida en el plato lleno, tomando su mochila para retirarse.

─ ¡James! ─ Llama mamá, pero él ya está casi en la puerta.

─ ¡Tarde, vamos tarde!

Jim no me habla en todo el camino y es su manera de demostrar lo molesto que está. Yo también estoy molesto y como digno hijo de Brook no nos hablamos en todo el trayecto, tomando caminos separados en la escuela a pesar de que tenemos la misma clase dentro de diez minutos. Lo más probable es que Jim no asista y tarde o temprano, termine recriminándome a mí su conducta infantil.

Estoy tan concentrado en no azotar una y otra vez la puerta del casillero para eliminar la rabia que la voz se Rin me sorprende y su tacto, que siempre es cálido y tranquilizante, esta vez pareciera destellar energía pura a través de él.

─ Lo siento, a veces no puedo controlarlo─ Susurra apenado y asiento, con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. Rin debe pensar que estoy molesto por lo que acaba de pasar porque prontamente intenta buscar alguna explicación, entre balbuceos nerviosos y gestos inconexos.

─ ¿Es cierto que quieres ser mi amigo por pena? ─ Acuso, sin ningún filtro porque llevo cavilando la idea por demasiados días, demasiadas horas para ser sanas e incluso llegue a soñar un escenario imaginario donde Sebastian y Severin se reían de mi por mi capacidad con las plantas y Jim ya no me quería aceptar como su hermano nuevamente.

─ ¡¿Qué?! No, Richard no, ¿de dónde sacas eso? ─ La preocupación junto con la ofensa en la cara de Severin es tan verdadera, que me relajo por un segundo y siento una enorme culpa por haber dudado de él.

─ Nada, no sé, no soy bueno haciendo amigos, es todo─ Me excuso encogiéndome de hombros y mi interlocutor no parece muy convencido, con la mirada seria y las cejas castaño claro unidas en el centro, de esa manera tan graciosa que solo él puede lograrlo. De todas formas no dice nada, se queda en silencio mirándome y cuando todo se torna lo suficientemente incomodo, me aprieta el codo dándome una pequeña descarga, a lo que me aparto quejándome del dolor. ─ ¡Hey! ─ Él solo se ríe, porque no fue lo suficiente para dañarme pero si para llamar mi atención y yo también termino por reírme, contagiado por la malicia en su sonrisa.

─ Por pensar cosas estúpidas─ Me explica y termina por soltar una risotada fuerte, que atrae un par de miradas. La interacción con Severin es fácil y fluida y me agrada mucho, porque siento que por fin puedo encajar en algún lugar, como un adolescente normal y no un fugitivo de mi pasado y mi poder.

∞ ∞ ∞

Las clases pasan en mutismo con Jim, él juega a ignorarme y yo solo le sigo la corriente, concentrándome lo suficiente en la pizarra como para ignorar que se ha sentado en el otro extremo de la sala y que mi compañero de puesto es una chica castaña que no recuerdo haber visto antes, pero sé que es mi compañera. Ella me sonríe amable y se concentra en sus propios apuntes, sosteniendo el silencio cordial entre ambos.

El día transcurre de esa misma manera y para la hora de almuerzo he perdido de vista a Jim por completo, en cambio es Sebastian con quien me encuentro y este me sonríe, algo cerrado pero amable y me invita a su mesa a almorzar, junto con sus amigos y Severin. Quiero decir que no, que estoy bien y que buscaré a mi hermano, pero su mano grande se cierne a mi hombro y no lo suelta hasta que estoy sentado entre ellos, con el silencio incomodo que se forma frente a mi presencia y Sebastian carraspea de forma poco disimulada, para que la conversación prosiga con su curso normal.

Me dedico a comer en silencio y escuchar las conversaciones del resto, que se mueven entre que cantante está de moda, que película desean ir a ver al cine o la siguiente fiesta que van a planear, durante las vacaciones. Severin llega tiempo despues, con una bandeja para él y otra para su hermano, que no tarda en recibir y comenzar a comer totalmente apartado del mundo, en una especie de éxtasis nirvanico frente a la comida.

─ Siempre es así, siento que ama más a la comida que a mi─ Comenta bajito sobre mi hombro, dedicándose a picar los vegetales en su propia charola y comerlos con lentitud. El grupo sigue con su interacción y Sebastian comiendo, mientras Severin me conversa de cosas de su día, me hace preguntas con respecto al mío y cualquier nimiedad que se pueda hablar durante el almuerzo, en un casino lleno de adolescentes conversadores.

─ ¿Las cosas están mejor con tu hermano? ─ Pregunta cuando ya todos se han levantado para irse a clases y únicamente quedamos los dos en la mesa, picando la manzana que escogí de postre, en pequeños pedazos.

─ Algo así, ya se le pasara, pero esta todo casi bien, es mejor que nada─ Analizo, mordisqueando un pedacito de la fruta.

─ Si es así…la oferta del otro día aún sigue en pie, por si te interesa─ Severin intercede, robándome un poco de manzana mientras sonríe, amplio y blanco, con ese gesto amigable y tranquilo, como de cachorro.

Quiero reírme, pero solo sonrió y asiento, aceptando su proposición.

-*-*-

Esta vez la casa de los Moran no me parece tan aterradora. El auto de Sebastian ya no se siente tan constrictivo e incluso el otro gemelo se denota más amigable que la primera vez. Queen es el casete a elección en este viaje y no puedo evitar emocionarme un poco, porque es música que amo y generalmente me veo limitado a escucharla solo por la radio.

Sebastian carraspea ligeramente y me mira por el espejo retrovisor, como cuestionándose realmente si preguntarme o no. Después de un par de minutos y un cigarrillo completo, suelta la bomba.

─ ¿Por qué tu hermano siempre está de mal humor? ─ Su voz suena pensativa y puedo ver como Severin le golpea la pierna, en un intento de retirar su pregunta por arte de magia. ─ Digo…no es de mi incumbencia, pero nunca había escuchado un alumno gritarle a un profesor y salir impune de eso─ Murmura, en tanto tantea la cajetilla para sacar otro cigarrillo. Repite la acción tan vista de encenderlo con sus dedos y por un segundo me distraigo de su pregunta; la emoción de todas maneras dura lo que la llama se mantiene encendida y el malestar que había dejado atrás regresa de forma inocua a mi estómago.

─ Le molesta la gente estúpida, dice él, asumo que, convivir con tanta gente asi debe tenerlo de mal humor…─ Susurro jugando con la manga de mi abrigo y el silencio que llena el auto comienza a quebrarse de a poco entre nosotros, dejando ver el elefante blanco que aparece en la situación. Severin no aguanta y le suelta otro golpe a su hermano y prontamente terminan dándose manotazos, luchando como unos niños.

─ ¡Quiero llegar vivo, Dios! ─ Grito asustado cuando Sebastian logra esquivar el auto que viene por la calzada contraria, a la cual nos hemos pasado. ─ Por esta razón Jim los odia─ Rezongo aferrándome a la puerta, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora y la adrenalida bombeando por mis venas. Rin es el primero en romper el silencio con su risa cálida y Sebastian lo sigue después, contagiándome a mí de paso. Terminamos riéndonos histéricamente por la situación y mi corazón siente un gran alivio cuando la fachada del hogar de los Moran es alcanzada por mi vista.

─ La próxima vez conduzco yo─ Advierte Severin y su hermano le imita en tono burlón, mientras estaciona el auto.

∞ ∞ ∞

Aibileen es quien abre la puerta para nosotros, saluda a los gemelos Moran y a mí me recibe con una sonrisa grande y amorosa, como si me conociera de toda la vida. La situación me deja una sensación extraña porque, a pesar de que sentí mucha simpatía por ella la primera vez que la vi en la casa de los Moran, jamás tuve oportunidad para entablar una conversación apropiada y su sonrisa me da a entender que sabe más de mí que lo que yo sé de ella.

Sebastian se excusa de nosotros con que está cansado y quiere dormir, así que después de un breve recorrido por el hogar de los gemelos, me encuentro sentado en una punta de la cama de Rin. Su habitación no es nada comparada con la mía; se encuentra abarrotada de muebles y cosas que cualquier adolescente de la época quisiera tener. Una colección de discos de vinilo completa junto con muchos libros y casetes para acompañar todo el conjunto. Hay una consola de Tetris en una de sus estanterías y solo la reconozco por la gran propaganda que hay de ella en cada casa comercial y periódico del país.

Me distraigo mirando indiscriminadamente cada espacio de la habitación y cuando por fin termino de recorrerla con la mirada, puedo ver como Severin me ha estado observando todo este tiempo. Carraspeo incomodo, avergonzado por mi actitud tan poco educada y puedo sentir como las mejillas me queman en un sonrojo violento y nada disimulable en mi piel pálida y fría por el invierno.

─ ¿Frank Sinatra? ─ Pregunta y asiento en silencio, dejando que la naturalidad con la que trata de manejar la situación me envuelva y pueda actuar de la misma manera. Por un segundo pienso que Jim tiene razón, que Severin y Sebastian pertenecen a un mundo completamente distinto al nuestro y me ven como una especie de acto de caridad o algo así. Puede ser, como también puede ser que Rin realmente sea un chico amable que quiere hacer amistades nuevas y yo estoy dentro de esos planes.

El casete comienza a reproducirse y la voz de Sinatra llena la habitación, lavando la sensación incomoda entre ambos. Por un segundo me permito cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de su voz melodiosa, que me regresa a mi infancia con un dolor cálido en el centro del pecho, con la respiración congestionada y la imagen de mamá bailando en la cocina al son de esta música. La tibieza en mi pecho pronto se transmite a mi muñeca y abro los ojos, observando los dedos de Severin allí, anclados como si fuese a irme de alguna forma.

Su mirada azul brilla como nunca y mi estómago se tuerce, con la misma incomodidad que he sentido en la última semana pero ahora no sé cómo localizar esa sensación, nueva pero reconocible que me embarga hasta los pies. Su respiración me hace cosquillas en la cara y no debería sentirme de esta manera, porque la cercanía entre dos hombres es un pecado, una enfermedad según la opinión del resto.

Yo no estoy seguro de que sea una enfermedad, no estoy seguro de que sea normal pero aun así no me desagradan los dedos de Severin sobre mi piel ni su respiración sobre mi rostro, no me altera el hecho de su cercanía y que la voz de Sinatra nos acune de fondo, como las escenas en las películas que gustan las mujeres. Sus dedos se deslizan lentos, en una caricia tentativa que eleva mi pulso por las nubes y espero que él no pueda sentirlo con solo el mero toque de sus pulpejos sobre mi piel.

El momento se estira, se retuerce bajo nosotros y el piso pareciera abrirse cuando ya no hay espacio entre nosotros, cuando Rin ha acortado esa distancia prudente y sana entre ambos y sus labios tibios chocan contra los míos, en un movimiento torpe y desesperado que se complementa con el agarre fuerte de su mano con la mía. El cosquilleo que siempre sentí por el toque de Rin se expande desde mi boca hasta el resto de mi cuerpo, como pequeñas mariposas revoloteando por todos lados y me quedo petrificado ante la sensación. Sus labios vuelven a moverse, esta vez menos rápido y más gentiles y su otra mano acuna mi rostro, atrayéndome lo suficiente como para generar alguna reacción de mi parte. Abro la boca para decir algo pero él insiste y yo cedo, de forma torpe y tímida al beso.

Es mi primer beso, el primerísimo de toda mi existencia y lo que asumo que espera recibir, termina siendo un roce de labios incómodo, seco e inexperto.

La cinta del casete parece atascarse en algun momento porque la música termina y el silencio abrupto nos regresa a la realidad, a esa cruda y cruel que reprocha lo que acabamos de hacer y nos condena a una eternidad en el peor de los escenarios. Nos separamos bruscamente y Rin está rojo, yo también debo estarlo porque las mejillas las siento arder y mi respiración pesa tanto que me cuesta incluso respirar.

─ Lo siento, _lo siento…_ _─_ La jovialidad en su voz ha muerto y la preocupación y el terror se cuela por cada letra, mientras me observa con temor. Quiero responderle algo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa con tal de hacer pasar la situación, pero estoy en blanco, aún demasiado shockeado como para hablar. ─ _Perdón_ _─_  Insiste Severin y cuando por fin suelta mi mano, reacciono de alguna manera. Hay un peso en donde antes no había nada y mucho antes de responderle frente a nuestro comportamiento inapropiado, recalco la obviedad visible.

─ Hay una semilla ─ Jadeo, estirando la mano para apreciar bien el pequeño bulto castaño sobre ella. Es una pepita con una hendidura al medio y estoy seguro de que Jim no puede hacer esto y que yo tampoco debería.

Es una semilla y la hemos creado con Severin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juro por Baby Yisus que continuaré esto algun día, no mañana ni pasado, pero algun día, cuando me reponga de tanta escritura.  
> Gracias por llegar ahasta aquí, fue un muy buen rally <3.


End file.
